EL CUENTO INTERMINABLE DE OBERON
by silhermar
Summary: Un abuelo contando un cuento mil veces oído, pero... los personajes a veces toman el control... todos los personajes conocidos de cuento, songoku y demás se presentan a dar batalla.Mal resumen, pero divertido. Si a alguien se le ocurre un resumen mejor...
1. EL INCICIO

Tras mucho insistirme...os voy a hacer caso...y aquí teneis publicado mi locura particular...ante todo avisar que es corto y que no soy realmente una escritora... me gusta más el papel de beta... pero como me habeis comentado que es muy divertido...aquí lo teneis... espero que os guste y no decepcionaros.

**EL INICIO. **

En una casa del valle estaba un abuelito sentado en la terraza con sus nietos alrededor esperando que contara una historia, de esas de hadas, ogros, animales que hablan, princesas, príncipes y lugares encantados a los que sólo se puede acceder cuando aún esos lugares estaban ahí.

Mientras tanto la abuela les veía sonriente preparando un buen bizcocho con cola-cao para cuando fuera la hora de la merienda y empezara el nuevo cuento, tras acabar de contar sus batallas de la juventud, que aunque no fueran ciertas todos se las creían porque como dijo alguna vez su pequeño nieto de 3 años, Daniel:

- Abuelo, ese tal Cesar del que hablaron el otro día en la película, en realidad ¿era tan malo?, ¿como podíais vestir esos vestidos, no eran incómodos? ¿Por qué los dejasteis de usar?

El simplemente sonrió, pensando en la película sobre el Imperio Romano que habían visto el fin de semana anterior, así que les contó una historia, sacada de un viejo libro y contándola en primera persona, como si hubiera estado ahí.

Las preguntas de sus nietos a veces les sorprendían, como la vez que su nieta Kate le preguntó si los dinosaurios eran tan grandes como habían dicho, y que si el cuello largo era tan fácil de montar y por qué ella no conocía ninguno. Nuevamente habían visto la película esa donde salen hombres conviviendo con dinosaurios, Dinotopía, si no se acordaba mal... aunque su memoria a veces ya fallaba.

La hora de los cuentos llegó, como cada sábado al atardecer, él estaba rodeado de sus queridos nietos que estaban impacientes por oír lo que su abuelo les quería contar, aún así, todos situados en el césped, sobre una gran manta empezaron a decir:

- Que sea un cuento de hadas, por favor - dijo Sofía, con sus 6 añitos y su disfraz de hada  
>- No quiedo que sea depe .- dijo compungido David ( siempre hay alguno)<br>- Yo quiero que halla peleas- iba diciendo Alfonso  
>-Pues yo quiero que sea al revés que siempre- decían los mayores,- Es que los típicos ya nos los sabemos y nos aburrimos...<p>

Mientras ellos iban diciendo todas esas cosas, su abuelo miraba el libro que les iba a leer y sonreía con una mirada pícara, llena de sabiduría, mientras esperaba que dijera todas las características que querían que tuviera su cuento. Éste salía de un libro muy especial, era un libro que iba heredándose de generación en generación en la familia, y su origen se perdía en los albores del tiempo, además de ser un libro muy especial, cuando lo abrías después de decir lo que querías leer aparecía una historia a tu medida, puesto que era un libro mágico. El único en su especie, aunque nadie sabía su origen en realidad.

Así, como tantas veces antes, Oberón, el abuelo, cogió sus gafas de leer y sabiendo que no iba a decepcionar a nadie empezó.  
>"Erase una vez, en un país muy lejano…..<p>

-¡NO! - chillo Kate - tiene que ser un país de aquí cerca, sino no lo vamos a conocer.

El libro al oír a la niña se borró, dejó sus hojas en blanco y comenzó a reescribirse. Así el abuelo empezó a leer otra vez.

"Erase una vez, hace algún tiempo...

- Tiene que ser ahora- dijo ofendido Daniel, tienen que tener ordenadores y cosas así.

El abuelo, siguiendo su costumbre volvió a empezar.

"Al otro lado de la colina, hay un castillo, oculto a los que no conocen su existencia. En el vivía un...

* * *

><p>¿Qué es lo que vivirá tan cerca de nuestros protagonistas?<p>

a) Vampiro

b) Hada

c) Príncipe cobarde

d) Ogro

e) Trol

f) Demonio

g) Elfo

Se agradecen los reviews...

¿a ver cuantos aciertan lo que hay?


	2. El cuento comienza

Lo primero gracias por los comentarios…y no no hubo aciertos…ni un hada (Gore esa fuiste tu) ni nada de lo que pusiste en el popurrí ( L-Chan93lo siento).

Así que nada, todo lo reconocible sigue sin ser mío…. No pongo de quien es porque más adelante me liaré.

Voy a actualizar semanalmente… en principio los domingos…aunque como me dé la venada puede que lo adelante.

Los capítulos son cortos.

Espero que os guste. Y …a leer…

_El abuelo, siguiendo su costumbre volvió a empezar._

_"Al otro lado de la colina, hay un castillo, oculto a los que no conocen su existencia. En el vivía u_n ogro, que se llamaba Gazul, y era muy malvado, lo que nadie sabía es que ese ogro estaba secuestrado allí por una amable princesa y su hada madrina, y que cada día lo torturaban a base de cosquillas y contar chistes malos.

El ogro realmente estaba harto, todo esto había comenzado un día, cuando había ido a pasear con su vecino, un vampiro muy simpático, que se llamaba Rasputín, ambos estaban tranquilamente discutiendo de a quien podían ir a asustar o a comerse, cuando, a la media noche oyeron una extraña conversación, y como eran MUY pero que MUY cotillas, se pusieron a escuchar a escondidas...

- Abuelo, ¿dónde se pueden esconder un ogro y un vampiro para que no les vean?- preguntó uno de sus nietos.

El libro siguiendo su costumbre se reescribió

Detrás del gran muro que separaba sus tierras de las de los príncipes y princesas de los cuentos de hadas. En el otro lado estaba un príncipe, que estaba hablando con el mago más sabio de su reino, Federico.

- Federico, mira una cosa, es que... yo no sé... la princesa...- decía esto todo colorado, y es que el príncipe no era muy hablador, y era muy tímido. Al pobre le habían secuestrado ya varias veces, y su princesa había tenido que rescatarlo, así que cada vez le daba más vergüenza hablar.

- A ver Majestad- dijo ya hasta las mismas narices Federico- no sé si sabrá pero se tiene que casar, es la norma 546.632 del código principesco, y sí tiene que ser con una princesa, y tiene que ser Margarita, que para eso lo salva siempre...

En ese momento pasaron unos pájaros cantando: "Margarita se llama mi amoooooooorrrrr..." y teniendo en cuenta que eran cuervos, os podéis imaginar como desafinaban. Así que como es lógico cayó un rayo y mató al cuervo que llevaba la batuta, por intentar cantar algo así.

- Es que tiene muy mal genio, y dicen que se come a los niños, y cuando me salva luego me esconde los juguetes- susurró el príncipe con el ceño fruncido. Creo que no lo dije, pero este príncipe en cuestión tiene ya sus 20 años cumplidos y jugaba con los Power Rangers, es más, en este momento iba disfrazado del de rojo.

- ¡Pues te aguantas! - dijo Federico,- No te dejes secuestrar siempre, que llevas una media de secuestros de 5 al año y siempre por duendes y dynns, que mira que son pacíficos. ¿Que haces para molestarlos tanto? - preguntó curioso

Voy a plantear cuestiones…y a ver que se os ocurre…puede estar la solución o si pongo otros ser otra diferente…. No voy a decir cual pero intentar adivinar.

Opciones  
>a) intentar que los dynns ya que son del desierto sobreviven a quemarse vivos<br>b) coger un poco del oro de los duendes y tirárselo a la cabeza  
>c) esconder las armas que tienen para defenderse<br>d) talar los arboles donde viven los duendes y regar el desierto  
>e) otros...<p>

Agradezco los reviews


	3. Lo que en realidad pasó

_Agradezco de corazón los comentarios, gracias milicullen, kritias y gore… me alegro que os esté gustando la historia…espero que siga así por mucha locura que aparezca…y este capítulo…va dedicado a vosotrs._

_Ahora…sin más dilación la historia…_

- Pues resulta, que...- dijo avergonzado el príncipe mientras miraba el suelo,- resulta que Lady Laura, la dynn tan guapa y famosa porque canta muy bien, siempre lleva unos vestidos muy largos, y quería saber si llevaba bragas, así que, en medio de un concierto, me metí por detrás del palco, con ayuda del lobo feroz, que por cierto, me dijo que era buena idea, y le levanté la falda, por lo que se le vio todo delante de todos los dynns.

Los niños en ese punto empezaron a reír, se tiraron por los suelos y el pequeño David hasta estaba llorando le la risa.

- Niños, niños, - Dijo Oberón a sus nietos, por favor, comportaos, que os va a sentar mal la cola-cao.

- ¿Y el mago que hizo? -dijo Kate. - ¿no tiene ilustraciones el libro? debió ser buena su cara.

- ¿Y el ogro y el vampiro no se rieron?- preguntó Alfonso  
>- ¿Cómo acabó el ogro en el castillo secuestrado por la princesa?<p>

Oberón sonrió mientras decía: si me dejáis seguir lo averiguareis.

En eso llegaron los hijos de Oberón y decidieron quedarse a escuchar el cuento, pero Jim miró el libro sorprendido, mientras los niños iban preguntando éste se iba escribiendo; nunca había estado en esa posición mientras su padre leía así que por primera vez, vio el de donde sacaba los cuentos su padre. No lo podía creer y miró sorprendido a su padre, que le guiñó un ojo e hizo una seña para indicarle que después le contaría pero que no se lo dijera a nadie. Así continuó leyendo la historia con Jim a su lado, y sin dejar que el resto de su familia se acercara al preciado libro, puesto que era un secreto y como tal debía permanecer.

Federico miró sorprendido al príncipe, con la boca llegándole al suelo, por lo que aplastó a unas cuantas hormigas, justo antes de desmayarse del susto. Se acordaba de aquello, habían puesto todo el país de los cuentos patas arriba para averiguar quien había hecho tal ofensa a la mejor cantante de los dynns. No que cantara como las sirenas, pero era buena y además solía ayudar a los demás.

Al otro lado del muro, estaban nuestros amigos, agarrándose la barriga de la risa e intentando controlarse, para eso les ayudó la bruja malvada que pasaba por allí y también se estaba retorciendo de la risa, ya que los hechizó a los tres para que no pudieran hablar más que con el pensamiento, así:

- No me lo puedo creer- decía Gazul,- a mi casi me queman el castillo por culpa de eso, y ahora me entero que es ese principito, que por cierto. ¿Quién es?

La bruja, también curiosa, hizo un hechizo más para poder ver como si fuera una película en el cine, poniendo unos pufs... y una pantalla gigante con sus palomitas para ver tranquilamente.

Cuando vieron al príncipe, hasta Rasputín lloraba de la risa,

- ¿Cómo un príncipe puede ir vestido de esa guisa?  
>- Ya sé quien es, - dijo la bruja toda resabionda- es el príncipe Peter, se cree Peter Pan, aunque en realidad no lo es, y tenia otro nombre, pero nadie se acuerda, ni siquiera sus padres, en el reino le llaman el "principito llorón" ya que a cualquier problema empieza a llorar por todas las esquinas.<br>-¿Qué más habrá hecho? - se preguntaban al otro lado del muro. El ogro estaba muy enfadado, pero le parecía tan gracioso, que decidió que tomaría cartas en el asunto más tarde, no se puede uno enfadar mucho cuando ve a un príncipe rojo como un tomate mirando al suelo avergonzado donde el supuesto mejor mago del mundo esta desmayado del susto. Además, no sabía quien, le había dicho que la venganza se servía fría

Volvamos al príncipe y Federico.

Cuando Federico despertó dijo- Majestad, con su permiso me voy a sentar para preguntarle ¿qué paso con los duendes? - mientras pensaba que una sorpresa más de esas y el se iba a la tumba. En sus 600 años no había oído de un príncipe tan inútil para hacer una cosa así con unas personas que controlan el fuego.

- Pues... - comenzó el príncipe- resulta que... - decía mirando al aire- la princesa duende y yo coincidimos en un campamento de verano tipo Boy Scoutt, y nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos.

- ¿Cuando pasó eso? - preguntó el mago, intentando hacer memoria, el único año que se había ausentado en verano, cuando hacían esos campamentos, era el que acababa de pasar, y con 20 años... como que no esta permitido... pensaba...

- Este verano - contestó tranquilamente el príncipe, haciendo que el mago dejara de ir su imaginación para averiguarlo. El príncipe siguió contando - Pues resulta que me echaron de la tienda mis 3 compañeros Felipe, Juan y Pedro, porque dijeron que roncaba mucho - haciendo un enorme puchero mientras lo contaba- además resulta que "Lady Horrencia", como la llaman en su pueblo, estaba con otras 3 duendes que se empezaron a reír de ella, y nos encontramos en medio del campamento solos y sin tiendas. Así que como ambos habíamos visto la peli de "yo a Londres y tu a California" nos agenciamos una tienda, de las de repuesto que llevaban los monitores y dormimos ahí.- mientras decía eso pensaba en todas las venganzas que habían hecho al resto, pero bueno, me estoy desviando de la historia- así que empezamos a hablar:

Flashback  
>- Así que princesito, ¿estás aquí de vacaciones?<br>- Si lady Horrencia, ¿y tu? ¿te lo estas pasando bien?  
>- Pues la verdad no, me estuvieron insultando mucho<br>- Bueno, por el nombre todos tenemos algo de suplicio- dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba más a ella.  
>- ¿Puedo dormir abrazada a ti? - preguntó Horrencia, aprovechándose de la noche para que el príncipe, que no la conocía, le dejara hacer lo que quisiera.<br>- Claro, hoy me olvide de mi peluche  
>- ¿Qué?, ¿aún duermes con peluche?, - seguro que aún es virgen, pensó ella toda emocionada- ¿y no te apetecería que te enseñara cómo duermen los mayores? - preguntó con malicia.<br>- ¿No duermen con peluches?- preguntó horrorizado el príncipe- entonces como son capaces de dormir, si no están protegidos de las pesadillas...

Iba a seguir preguntando, pero Lady Horrecia que ya estaba un pelín harta se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, muchas veces había usado esa táctica y la noche siempre venía muy bien. Después del beso surgieron muchas cosas más aquella noche que no voy a comentar.

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe vio con quien había dormido y se asustó mucho, era muy fea, ahora entendía que no era un nombre, que era su mote. Y se levantó y echó a correr sin ni siquiera vestirse, llegando a un lago se metió, se escondió en una esquina y se echó a llorar amargamente.

Tras esto y como todo el mundo sabe en el país de los duendes, si pasa íntimamente la noche con alguien te tienes que casar con ella, pero el príncipe ya estaba comprometido con Margarita, que además le había salvado la vida, rescatándolo de los dynns. Y eso no le gustó nada ni a los duendes ni a Margarita que dijo que se vengaría.

Federico miró al príncipe, diciendo, pues la tienes clara, chaval, como no huyas ¿a quien prefieres de las dos?

- El príncipe avergonzado dijo, es que después de esa noche, me di cuenta que no me gustaban las mujeres, y que el lobo feroz esta buenísimo. Estamos saliendo desde hace un mes.

En el otro lado del muro, los tres malvados estaban que no podían más de la risa, y como si tienes una pantalla de plasma gigante con sonido se acerca gente, se empezó a formar un corro de los malos malísimos de los cuentos con sus respectivas palomitas para ver la función, todos muertos de risa, por supuesto.

A estas alturas los niños no podían más, ni los padres, la abuela Irasema sonreía indulgente acordándose de tan buenos cuentos podía hacer ese libro de pastas gastadas.

El hada madrina de Margarita, que casualmente había ido a ver a su mejor amiga la bruja malvada, escuchó todo eso, así que fue a contárselo a Margarita, pero cuando la vio se quedó sorprendida porque:

_Sigo preguntando….. el ¿por qué?¿qué creeis que vio el Hada?_

_A escoger:_

_a) __ Le vio jugando un streap-poker con Pinocho_

_b) __Estaba viendo en internet una peli porno_

_c) __Estaba haciendo vudú a Lady Laura y Lady Horrencia_

_d) __ Se estaba dando un baño en agua helada_

_e) __Se había ido de vacaciones a Cancún y no le había avisado_

_f) __Otros._

_Nos vemos la semana que viene. Y quiero saber que opinais…._


	4. La venganza

Dislaimer: todo lo reconocible no es mio, es de cada uno de sus autores

Agradezco los reviews... en serio...me gustaría saber que opinais.

Hay un ligero shonen, no avisé en advertencias porque considero que es tan ligero que no influye

Por cierto, creo que ya lo arreglé para poder recibir comentarios anónimos, animaros por favor.

- Margarita ¿que haces?- preguntó el hada toda curiosa.  
>- Pues estoy aquí, haciendo vudú a esas dos que me quieren quitar a MI príncipe, serán añsfmnñas, ¿no se las puede echar?- preguntó con cara inocente<p>

- Ja inocente, saltó Juan, uno de los hijos...  
>David entonces se echó a reír, nunca había visto a su padre saltar por un cuento.<p>

El hada le contó a Margarita lo que había oído y visto al otro lado del muro, pero no contó con que estaban en medio del bar, el día que había partido y que Caperucita era acérrima del Betanzos, así que estaba viendo el partido.  
>Como todos en este cuento, Caperucita sabía oír muy bien lo que le interesaba y en cuanto oyó nombrar a su lobo (guapa la o el que dijera lo contrario, había ya varias muertes por culpa de eso) se puso atenta a la conversación dejando de festejar como su equipo iba ganaba la copa.<p>

Decidida Caperucita empezó su plan infalible, ¿quién se creía ese lobo que era para engañarla con otro? si quería un trío que se lo dijera, pero no iba a dejarse engañar. Cogió su cesto, donde llevaba una bomba atómica armada, puesto que nunca se sabía con quien te ibas a encontrar en el bosque, y se fue sigilosamente, sin acabar de ver el partido por primera vez en su vida.

Mientras tanto Margarita planeaba su justa venganza, el lobo iba a desaparecer, lo quisiera él o no, el príncipe sería para ella, que le hacía mucha ilusión ser reina, y sino el lobo que le hubiera salvado, la verdad, que ya se estaba hartando, daba emoción a la vida pero no tanto.  
>Así que Margarita se preparó con las cosas que había en el bar, y unas cuantas que traía en el bolso, entre los que estaba un pequeño explosivo para aturdir al lobo y torturarlo, mientras se reía maniáticamente.<p>

La gente dejó de prestarle atención al cabo del tiempo, todos la conocían y sus planes nunca salían bien, parecía mentira que fuera la buena de los cuentos, aunque de buena no tenía nada.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del reino, El lobo y el príncipe se casaban en secreto y se preparaban para su luna de miel. Esa mañana el todoterreno que siempre usaban se había descompuesto, pero para la luna de miel habían alquilado una caravana para irse a un lugar donde no los conocieran, y pasaron por aquí, haciéndose amigos de la familia, eso si, lo primero disfrazaron un poco al lobo para que no se le reconociera y nadie se asustara, también al príncipe le pusieron ropas amplias para disimular el embarazo que tenía y por el que hacían todo tan rápido.

Caperucita y Margarita, ayudada por su hada madrina, eso si cada una por su lado, fueron a realizar su venganza. Así pusieron cada una su bomba (ellas no se vieron) en el todoterreno del lobo y se fueron tranquilamente a jugar una partida. Margarita volvió al cabo del tiempo y se encontró que el todo terreno no estaba, en su lugar había un agujero enorme, y pensó que se había pasado con la cantidad de explosivo, así que no le dio la mayor importancia. Su príncipe era todo suyo.

En realidad lo que pasó es que un ladrón robó el todoterreno que esa mañana había amañando para que pareciera roto y al encenderlo se fue a China, dí que se llamaba Marco Polo, así que lo pasó un poco mal, puesto que en esos momentos en China sólo se vendían los polos, esos coches que el odiaba, y no tenia dinero para regresar. (Luego dicen que se descubrió hace tiempo)

La familia seguía divertida la historia mientras Irasema pedía unas pizzas y hacia unas fotos, le encantaba cuando se reunían todos a cenar, faltaba un hijo suyo, pero le había dicho que se pasaría después con la novia... estos jóvenes, pensaba ella alegre.

Margarita entonces se fue a buscar al príncipe, y en la entrada del castillo Pulgarcita le comentó que se había ido del país... y como Margarita era POCO posesiva, pensó que le habían robado a SU príncipe.

Así que ni corta ni perezosa habló con su hada madrina, con Caperucita, que tenia ganas de más guerra, y con cuanta princesa de cuento de hada soltera había por ahí, también estaba Harry Potter, y Cleopatra, no preguntéis que hacían ahí, creo que estaban de visita.

Así con su ejército se encaminó al otro lado de los muros, y se encontraron que los malos de las historias estaban viendo tranquilamente "Ángeles y demonios" que además estaba siendo comentada por Dan Brown.

Sigilosamente como una manda de búfalos escapando con unos conjuntos brillantes, como se habían decidido vestir para no llamar la atención de los malvados en la noche persiguieron a éstos a cada castillo encerrándolos, hasta que dijeran donde estaba el príncipe (o esa era la idea original, más bien, la excusa).

La realidad es que les apetecía fastidiar un poco, así Cenicienta encerró a la bruja malvada en lo alto de un castillo, Harry Potter a Voldemort en el suyo, al que le añadió un color rosa por todas las paredes de donde lo encerraría, por fastidiar. El Hada madrina hizo lo propio con Rasputín y le hizo ver Buffy cazavampiros, la serie completa. Pulgarcita cogió al Diablo y le encerró torturándolo con Al diablo con el diablo, Embrujadas, o Little Nicky, con el que ya no sabía donde meterse. Estos eran unos ejemplos y las demás siguieron haciendo lo mismo.

Como podéis ver, niños, contaba el abuelo, eran torturas muy pensadas, y muy planeadas para hacerles hablar, aunque ellos no sabían que había que hablar, si lo supieran... A lo mejor respondían, lo estaban pasando realmente mal. Estaban incomunicados, les habían quitado los móviles y les habían cortado el teléfono y el internet. Y no les daban ni las llaves de sus castillos ni el mando de la tele, además que estaban encadenados para que no pudieran escapar.

En eso, sonó la puerta, toc toc, Oberón fue a abrir y se encontró con el lobo y el príncipe que habían ido de visita.  
>Curiosos los niños se asomaron, nadie vivía cerca de sus abuelos, ¿quién iría a verlos?<p>

Cuando vieron quienes eran...

¿Qué creeis que hicieron?

a) Corrieron a preguntarles si era cierto

b) las niñas empezaron a llorar y a decir no quiero que me coma el lobo

c) los padres preguntaron a Irasema si era verdad en realidad lo que contaba el libro

d) el lobo y el príncipe arroyaron a los abuelos y se escondieron

e) Se fueron todos juntos a tomar el té

f) Les preguntaron como se iba a Hawai

g) otros


	5. Empieza a conocerse la verdad

**Dislaimer**: todo lo reconocible no es mío…. Cada cosa de su autor.

**Heiko** por ser tu cumple…te dedico este capítulo, y por ello adelanto su publicación, aunque el fin de semana seguiré publicando normalmente. Feliz cumpleaños espero que lo pases en grande y te guste esta sorpresa.

**COMIENZA EL CAPITULO**

El lobo y el príncipe arroyaron a los abuelos y se escondieron en la alacena mientras decían que dijeran que no les habían visto, que les seguían. Todos vieron que parecía como si estuvieran en su casa.

El resto de la familia se sorprendió mucho, pero los abuelos salieron de la casa, y le dieron al botón que tenía la caravana para que se convirtiera en la capsula 321, de uso manual (sí, como las de Bulma en Songoku). Se la metieron en el bolsillo y cerraron la puerta. Los hijos miraron curiosos a sus padres mientras estos les empujaban literalmente hacia afuera, donde estaban antes de ser interrumpidos. Ya estaban acostumbrados, pasaba una vez al año, como mínimo, y es que al romper tantas leyes, crearon un poco de caos. El abuelo entonces intento seguir la historia por donde la había dejado, pero el libro, al dejarse en el suelo, se borró.  
>El se lo había dejado a Jim, pero éste al ver al lobo y al príncipe se sorprendió tanto que lo dejó caer al suelo.<p>

Como ya se sabe, con los libros mágicos nunca sabes lo que va a pasar, la historia se va escribiendo a medida que lees, pero el problema, es que si se borra, no vuelve a aparecer.

-Abuelo, - pregunto Alfonso- ¿por qué se esconden en la alacena?  
>- Pues…- dijo Oberón como si fuera lo más normal del mundo - porque hay un pasadizo secreto que te lleva al centro de la Tierra, donde estarán protegidos de las princesas y los malvados que se quieren vengar. Normalmente eran sólo el grupo brillante, pero... Desde que secuestraron a los malvados, éstos quedaron locos. Así que no se sabe que pasará.<br>- Y si vienen aquí, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Jim preocupado.  
>- Pues nada, decir que no vimos a nadie, de todas formas niños venir por aquí.<p>

Apresuradamente Oberón llevó a sus nietos a la biblioteca y tocando un libro, que estaba todo roto se abrió una puerta hacia un mundo de fantasía, lleno de juguetes, columpios de los de antes, videojuegos y demás. Así que el abuelo instó a todos los niños a meterse allí donde estaban a cargo de una dragona encantadora, y de tres dinosaurios sabios, a todos ellos les encantaba jugar con los niños. Pero Oberón aún había considerado demasiado pronto presentarlos.

Sus hijos alucinaban, no conocían ese lugar, y eso que era allí donde se habían criado, miraron suspicazmente a su padre y vieron que se convertía en alguien mucho mas anciano engordaba muchísimo y se vestía de rojo, al igual que Irasema. Así descubrieron que eran hijos de Papa Noel. Oberón les dijo:  
>- Si pensáis que no podéis resistirlo meteros ahí, con los niños, excepto Jim, que ya puedes convertirte y Felipe, que también, además necesitamos justificantes para los coches.<p>

El resto se escondió todo sin saber que pensar, descubriendo que había una zona para adultos en ese lugar, con juegos y distracciones de las que a ellos le gustaban.

Jim entonces cambió y se convirtió en un elfo, como en el señor de los anillos, y apareció su corona, mientras decía:  
>- Buen momento para decírselo al resto, ¿cuándo sabrán todo?<br>- ¿El qué? ¿Qué ellos también son personajes? cuando admitan que en su vida no todo es lo que parece.  
>- Mira que convivir con los Reyes magos, los tíos, y que no se dieran cuenta...<br>- Ya se sabe, Felipe, lo que menos vemos, es lo que más cerca está, venga conviértete, que no queremos que nos vean como estamos.

A Felipe le empezó a crecer la barba y el cabello y tuvo un cierto aire a Merlín, en realidad esa familia estaba llena de sorpresas. En ese momento oyeron ruido de coches...

-Oh, Oh, ¿Como se tomara el pequeño Oliver que seamos así? - pensaban los dos hermanos, mientras el matrimonio sonreía.  
>- El libro está a buen recaudo, ¿verdad querida? - preguntó Oberón<br>- Si, ya está en su sitio, nadie va a mirar el manual de conducir de hace 10 años, ¿como es que nadie sospecha?- decía sorprendida, - nuestros hijos son más inocentes que los niños – pensaba.

En eso entró corriendo Oliver con su novia (una mujer unicornio).

- Padre, padre, esconde a todos que ya vienen. Intente detenerlos pero son más que otros años, quieren saber como siempre escapan.  
>- Cariño, tranquilízate, y muéstrate, al igual que Agatha, no es bueno que nos vean así.<p>

Oliver entonces se convirtió en un hombre dragón (en vez de piel tenía escamas que brillaban con la luz) y a su novia le salió un cuerno pequeño en la frente (había nacido con el malpensados). Sus hermanos se sorprendieron no sabían que era Oliver pero vieron que tenía bastante poder. No sabían por qué pero sólo sabían que cada uno de los hermanos seria diferente así que solo le quedaban un veela y un superhéroe, aunque no sabían cual, para el resto de ellos.

Esperaron de forma tensa, pero sentados en la mesa, una vez recogido todo para que no pareciera que había más gente, hasta que de repente...

_¿Qué es lo que apareció en la puerta?_

_ a) llegó el grupo brillante de los malvados arrasándolo todo_

_b) llamó a la puerta el pistero_

_c) llamó un agente comercial para venderles una enciclopedia y al verles salió corriendo_

_ d) las princesas llegaron y empezaron a chillar algo así como dánoslos o ponemos bombas_

_ e) otros_


	6. Comienza la persecución

_majo1986 te vas a sorprender…seguro que esto no te lo esperas._

_Dislaimer: nada de lo reconocible es mío….sólo la locura de juntarlo_

_Como he visto que muchs tuvisteis semana dura….para alegraros un poco._

_Y DEJAR REVIEW LECHES. Que no os cuesta nada y a mí me alegráis el día._

* * *

><p>De repente, cuando todos estaban ya en sus verdaderas formas...alguien llamó a la puerta, todos estaban tensos, pero pensaban "si fueran las princesas, con la educación que tienen y lo alteradas que están, no llamarían", por lo que fueron a abrir y se encontraron a un pequeño Hobbit vendiendo enciclopedias... pero que de vez en cuando acariciaba una pila de libros y decía.<p>

- Mi tesoro...

- ¿Cuál es tu tesoro? - Le preguntó curioso Felipe  
>- ¿Qué lleva ahí oculto?- Inquirió Oberón<br>- Yo creo que son más libros...  
>- No sé...<br>- ¿Qué es? ... le preguntaron directamente  
>- Mi tesoro...- seguía diciendo el Hobbit- mi tesoro... mientras acariciaba su montón... en el llevaba todos los libros de Tolkien totalmente desgastados.<br>- Yo creo que su tesoro son todos los libros que lleva en ese camión, ponen Tolkien, espera que les eche un vistazo. -dijo Irasema - Uff menudo tocho, que se lo quede él,... (NA. Sin ofender a tods los que les guste Tolkien, sé que es un gran libro pero jamás lo logré acabar)  
>El Hobbit se lanzó contra ella, e intentó arrebatarle el libro, pero como ella ya lo había echado de vuelta se dio un golpe tremendo en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.<p>

Mientras tanto...

La princesa Margarita llamaba a todas sus amigas y quedaba con ella en la plaza en 10 minutos, con lo que aparecieron arregladas 1 hora y 10 minutos más tarde, lo normal, aunque Margarita ya se estuviera desesperando.  
>- Estaba viendo la espada de la verdad, ¿qué querrá con tanta prisa? no me gusta dejar a Shrek solo.<br>- Pues no sé chica, por cierto ¿qué perfume llevas?  
>- Pues nada, uno que había en el castillo de Drácula, ya sabes que tiene muy buen gusto<br>- Ya te digo chica.  
>- No sé. Mirad como va caperucita, ¿no dejará el rojo nunca? alguien le debería decir que le queda de pena.<br>- Yo paso, con el genio que se gasta, puede que hasta me dé con la cestita.  
>- Idem de lienzo, a saber que lleva ahí, la última vez que mire, una ametralladora, 5 pistolas y no miré más que casi me cacha- susurró otra.<br>- Por ahí, mirad a Ceni, ¿no creéis que alguien le debería decir que los zapatos de cristal pasaron de moda?  
>- Si bueno, se le dice con indirectas y nada, como dice que le pega con todo...<br>- No sé chica, para mi que le desmerece a los vestidos...  
>- Pues no sé, mira...<p>

-¡?EHHH? ¡VOSOTRAS! ¡ATENDED DE UNA VEZ-! - Chilló Margarita desesperada.

Una vez conseguida la atención, un rato más tarde y amenazándolas con ponerles uniforme empezó:

El príncipe y el lobo se fueron a casa de Oberón vamos para allí a secuestrarlos y torturalos.  
>-Que cruz con Margarita... Que obsesión tiene con ese príncipe y el lobo- susurró Blancanieves- lo mismo va para Caperucita...<br>Esta en ese mismo momento chilló- VENGA VAMONOS A MATAR A ESOS TRAIDORES- y sacó armas para todas de su cestita  
>- Menudos músculos debe tener esa,...- susurró otra<br>- Si, como para meterse con ella, con lo bien que estaba yo en el castillo además a punto de cenar con palomitas y peli,... me cago en...

Así todas refunfuñando, mandaron un mensaje a sus malvados, para que no las esperaran a cenar, y salieron tras Margarita a buscar a esos dos para ver si así las dejaban en paz.

Los malvados se entristecieron de que sus princesas no fueran a cenar, les gustaba ser torturados (ejem masocas) así que se pusieron a llamar unos a otros para ver que tal estaban. No pretendían escapar, hacía mucho que no tenían compañía, por lo que usaron el pasadizo que unía todos sus castillos, idea del Demonio, así que se encaminaron ahí, para tener una buena timba. Seguro que si iban por afuera las princesas de cuento se enfadaban, y entonces seguro lo iban a pasar mal.

* * *

><p>¿Qué sucederá ahora?<p>

a. Las princesas se escapan de Margarita y caperucita

b. Se pierden y se van a casa de la niña de rizos de oro

c. Se encuentran con un paseo turístico y se unen a él

d. Otros ( falta imaginación y no el demonio no se salva ni mato al Hobbit)


	7. La travesía

Dislaimer: todo lo reconocible no es mío. ¿Había alguna duda?

Esta semana estoy feliz, gracias por todos los comentarios Heiko, llusine, gore, OrionAqua, Kritias e Ygramul.

Va por vosotros y espero que os siga gustando. A veces, lo mejor está al final.

La verdad espero seguir recibiendo comentarios…sino ¿cómo se si os gusta?

* * *

><p>Así que las princesas partieron en formación militar... cantando los elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…. o cualquier otra tonadilla que se les ocurriera, desafinando muchísimo, claro... y a los pocos pasos (no hay que torturar demasiado a Ceni, que esos zapatos seguro le rozan) detrás de un montículo por el que aún no habían ido nunca, se encontraron un río infestado de tiburones japoneses haciendo turismo con su guía con su sombrilla amarilla que iba diciendo:<br>- Chion shin suan (paso de intentar escribir algo en ese idioma) ... que es algo así como a la izquierda pueden ver...

Las princesas se sorprendieron, nunca habían oído hablar de tiburones parlantes, pero a una, aunque no me preguntéis cual, se le ocurrió decir:- ¡Como los sapos de ella baila sola que bailan flamenco! - y la que se lió.

Tal y como estaban empezaron a acercarse al agua arremangándose como podían los vestidos para poder alcanzar a los tiburones, ya que estas princesas eran poco conformistas, a ver si se convertían en príncipes, y a los que no querían los amenazaban con las metralletas. Siempre capitaneados por caperucita y Margarita.  
>- Chicas, chicas, controlaos... a ver a la de 3...2...1...<br>- Eh! tu... Margarita... que no te cueles que estaba yo delante  
>- ¿Por qué te escapas tiburoncito? - preguntaba casi llorando una de ellas.<p>

- ¿Ya cada una tiene el suyo amarrado? – preguntó Caperucita medio mosqueada… a ver si de una vez podían hacer lo que había que hacer.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIII! – contestaron todas a la vez

- Entonces todas a la vez, a la de 3….2…..1….

Así fue como una vez engañados o amenazados estos amables tiburones que no entendían nada, se llevaron un beso cada uno. Pero ellas lo que no sabían, por no preguntar, era que sobre ellos pesaba una maldición y de repente...

Se convirtieron uno en Michel Jason y el resto en los zombies... y empezaron a bailar Thriller...

Al acabar, las princesas estaban asustadas pero aplaudieron a rabiar. Lo que no sabían es que esos zombies se alimentaban de cerebros humanos, aunque si lo supieran tampoco les interesaría demasiado. Así que les dejaron acercarse tranquilamente. El problema fue... que los pobres zombies vieron que no tenían nada en la sesera y muertos de hambre como estaban, decidieron sacar un móvil con GPS, el guía ahora Michael que iba preparado para todo, y les dirigió a los centros culturales y estudiantiles más importantes, Oxford y Cambridge. Había un partido de futbol entre ellos a los 3 días, seguro que allí tendrían que comer.

Las princesas se quedaron algunas aún en shock…  
>-He besado un zombie<br>- He besado un zombie

-Peor, he besado un tiburón que se volvió zombie…. ¿hay algo malo en mí?  
>- Me intentaron comer<br>- Me han dicho que no tengo nada en la sesera...

Así un poco disgustadas... aunque para eso esta la cestita, Caperucita sacó un espejo para cada una y se lo dio a cada una diciendo:  
>- Mira lo que tengo aquí.<br>- Que guapa soy… -decía Bella  
>- Que porte – esa seguro era Ceni<br>- Que bellezón…-Así todas se fueron alabando a sí mismas mientras veían los espejos y se quedaron contentas.

-Estas chicas no necesitan un espejo mágico- pensaban divertidas, algunas que eran más normales... (Como pasan desapercibidas no sé quienes son jajaja) Mientras comentaban entre ellas, susurrando para que no las oyeran.

-Por cierto, esa cestita ¿cómo mete todo eso Caperucita?- preguntaba otra

-¿Será como el de Mary Poppins?, la conocéis ¿verdad? Es la niñera de los vecinos de la esquina.

-Si si, contestó una tercera, creo que sacó la idea del bolsillo mágico de Doraemon

- Pues no sé, -dijo la primera- conociendo a Caperucita, no me extrañaría que hubiera secuestrado a Doraemon para que le diera su bolsillo. ¿No crees Olga?

- Seguramente, hace tiempo que no le veo – contestó la segunda, que ahora sabemos que se llama Olga- pero a Mary Poppins tampoco e imagino que un maletín se parece más a la cestita. Lore, tú que eres su vecina ¿La viste esta semana?

-Pues no, la verdad. Hace unos días dijo que tenía algo muy jugoso que contarme, pero no la he vuelto a ver, pensé que los niños estarían enfermos o algo y tampoco la molesté. Aunque, a los niños me pareció verlos. Gore, tus vecinos ¿No habrán cambiado de niñera?

- No creo, contestó la última, sólo he visto a los niños con el padre… pero yo se el cotilleo…espera a que te lo cuente ella, es jugoso… a más no poder…. Eso sí, les robaron en casa hace 3 días…. Quién sabe….

De repente se oye una voz sobre todos mientras nuestras amigas ahora menos desconocidas cotilleaban y especulaban y las princesas se seguían adorando. (Sí es que no necesitaban abuelas, las buenas mujeres se estaban dando la gran vida de excursión en excursión.)  
>- Ahora, arriba que ¡vamos a seguir! - chilló animada Margarita.<p>

Así que se movieron a lo largo del río y encontraron un precioso puente que les llevó al otro lado, al menos a las que miraron, el resto, como Caperucita, Ceni, Fiona, y Margarita cruzaron a pie el río infectado ahora de sanguijuelas por no ver el puente. Así que acabaron todas empapadas y con un cabreo de mil pares puesto que vieron que las otras desde el puente se reían de ellas. ¿Y quien no? Yo me estaría partiendo.

Aunque ésta no es la última aventura que tuvieron antes de llegar a casa de Oberón, que ya se estaba impacientando por no saber que pasaba durante todos esos días. Ya estaban en octubre, cerca de Halloween pero no se veía resto de las malvadas (jm jm) digo, de las adorables, bellas y maravillosas princesas. ( NA: no sé vosotros pero a mí me dan miedo)

Las princesas sin embargo, siguieron con su tediosa tarea de ir a casa de Oberón; pero antes, tenían que ir por un túnel que separaba el valle en el que vivían de otros reinos y del mundo real. Como Caperucita (que yo y muchas de las princesas estamos convencidas de que era un travesti) no quería coger un mapa ni preguntar, se metieron en medio del túnel sin conocerlo antes porque era una atajo, eso dijo Caperucita, aunque al llegar vieron que tenía un gran laberinto y 6 salidas posibles:

1. Al mundo real  
>2. A otra dimensión donde todo estaba al revés.<br>3. Al lugar donde estaban echando la timba los malvados.  
>4. A sus propios palacios.<br>5. A casa de sus padres (viven en otro reino hallen de los mares)  
>6. A casa de Oberón.<p>

Pero para escoger bien necesitaban de esa guía que no tenían y que no compraron porque ¿para qué? Si seguro que no es tan difícil según Margarita, si el príncipe podía ella más.  
>Caperucita y Margarita lideraban el conjunto de princesas seguidas por sus mejores amigas, Ceni, Blanca... etc. Atrás iban el resto de las princesas que pensaron que iba a ser algo divertido como el secuestro pero que eso de ensuciarse no les gustaba nada, y aún encima veían absurdo el ir a por el lobo y a por el príncipe…<p>

Finalmente estaban nuestras amigas Olga, Gore y Lore que sí que conocían el camino pero se lo estaban pasando en grande y pasaban de ayudarlas, aunque eso sí, preguntándose si no sería bueno volver o dejarles el mapa que tenían. Aunque decidieron, que era más divertido así, total, ellas ya conocían cómo funcionaba todo y como se podían comunicar telepáticamente se lo estaban pasando en grande. No serían tan guapas o creídas como el resto, pero de tontas, no tenían ni un pelo.

Así el grupo intermedio, que no sabía nada, y ya no veía esto divertido, cada vez andaba más despacio... al hada su malvado, Goru, le había dado un mapa que les indicaba las salidas y a donde iba el centro del laberinto (a la nada si no respondías bien una pregunta del Oráculo/Esfinge, según la entrada), así que habló con sus compañeras y quedaron que volverían dejando a las pringadillas solas.

De repente, Margarita y Caperucita, estas amigas lideres natas, se dieron cuenta que no había tanto jaleo, se pararon, levantaron las linternas (no pensarás que ven a oscuras) y vieron que faltaban unas cuantas, por lo que se cabrearon mucho.  
>- Chicas, el resto son unas esquiroles.<br>- Nos vengaremos...  
>- Esto no quedará así.<p>

Nuestras amigas viendo que se estaban poniendo moradas y verdes comentaron con las de al lado.

- ¿No creéis que así dan miedo?

- A mí me da más miedo éstas que lo que haya al otro lado, así que voy por si acaso

- Si, yo no quiero que se venguen.

- DE QUE CREEIS QUE HABLAIS- Corrió hacia ahí Caperucita cabreada, que no había oído nada pero pensó que se iban a escapar también.

- Tranquila Caperucita, no pasa nada, estas chicas seguro que estaban diciendo que es muy bueno vengarse del resto.- Le dijo Blanca, pensando, ¿no ves que si las asustas y necesitamos a alguien que se sacrifique va a tener que ser una de nosotras? Pensamiento generalizado por otra parte, entre el grupo de cabecilla. - ¿verdad chicas? – preguntó Blanca a las que interrumpieron

-Bueno…. Pues…. Yo….estaba….diciendo…-empezó una con miedo.

- Decíamos que fue una pena no saber que iba a durar tanto antes, sino habríamos cogido chocolate para todas y no tendríamos que racionarlo- Contestó Olga rápidamente.

- Oh, chocolates ¿no tendréis un poco por ahí? – Preguntó Ceni ilusionada.

- Se nos acabaron antes, lo sentimos – Contestó Gore, escondiendo el que llevaban, era una buena moneda de cambio, pero para eso no lo podían comer.

- Entonces nada, seguimos- Dijo Caperucita más calmada- pero que sepáis que no os podréis escapar, conozco vuestras caras – susurró para que sus amigas no la oyeran.

-Snifff snifff..- estaban llorando las que creían que esto se había vuelto una pesadilla y no iban a poder escapar.

-Tranquilas chicas, -las consolaban nuestras amigas con voz calmada- ya veréis como no es para tanto. Lo que pasa es que están nerviosas.

Así continuaron la marcha, el grupo rezagado animando a las pobres desconsoladas, yendo más despacio y el de cabeza planeando una cruel venganza contra el resto, lo que les dejó solas porque no se fijaron que la distancia entre los grupos crecía a pasos agigantados. Pero como no llevaban un mapa no sabía a donde se dirigían ni donde buscar a las habían perdido y tan humildes como son pensaron que el resto no pudo seguirles el ritmo. Si eran lentas, ¿no les podían culpar por eso no? Ya aparecerían, o sino a ver si se las comían los leones. Pena de chocolate…. Así y después de unos días que les parecieron semanas se encontraron que estaban…

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estaban?<p>

1. En el mundo real

2. En otra dimensión donde todo estaba al revés.

3. En lugar donde estaban echando la timba los malvados.

4. En sus propios palacios.

5. En casa de sus padres (viven en otro reino hallen de los mares)

6. En casa de Oberón.

7. En el centro del laberinto

Se abren las apuestas señores


	8. Un mundo¿ya en el 8?

Dislaimer: bueno como sabeis...mío sólo son las locuras... es lo que tiene

Bueno esta semana es especial, hoy es San Juan... me encantó el ballet, y me habéis mandado muchos reviews con lo que estoy muy contenta...así que como premio... capítulo antes de tiempo

Gracias llusine, ygramul, kirtias y Orion aqua...

Seguir comentando y me haréis feliz.

* * *

><p>Con todo este jaleo, las primeras princesas que escaparon corriendo se unieron a la timba de los malos malísimos, y así diversificaron: futbolín, dardos, cartas, bolos y billar. Crearon un torneo mientras veían la retransmisión por televisión de lo que pasaba a las "Magníficas" nombre que le estaban dando a Margarita, Caperucita y demás, claro que de la risa, había algunos "expertos" que perdían en sus propios juegos, pudiendo ver así cosas como que el Hada Madrina, experta en el mus, planteó un órdago a la grande con tres 7, claro que le ganaron con tres sotas…muy triste para los jugadores de mus. En otra mesa donde jugaban a la brisca nadie consiguió hacer 40 puntos. En el caso de los dardos cada dos por tres iban fuera; etc, claro…todo esto es entendible si suponemos lo que se ve todo por televisión.<p>

Por otro lado, nuestras amigas Lore, Gore y Olga guiaron a las demás ha realizar una visita a su amiga la esfinge a la que hacía mucho que no veían. Además, no querían perderse nada y allí había internet, y así las esperaban, que seguro que así la venganza no iría contra ellas. Al llegar vieron a la esfinge, XXX para los amigos, con mala cara.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntaron preocupadas.

- Es que…- contestó Heiko, - estaba temiendo el momento en que pudieran venir las princesas, sé que todo el mundo sabe la respuesta a LA PREGUNTA, pero… ¿ellas sabrán?

-A ver, que llevas milenios con esa pregunta- Le dijo Gore.- Dudo que halla alguien que no la sepa.

-Si tan preocupada estás….¿por qué no la cambias?- le dijo una de las sollozantes princesas desconocidas.

-Buena idea-dijo el resto

-¿Y qué podría preguntar? – decía la Esfinge preocupada- si les pregunto como algo tipo ¿cuánto es dos más dos? Tengo miedo de que no sepan contestarla y las tenga hasta el agotamiento.

- Pero si tienes esto lleno de ordenadores, calculadoras y demás- Dijo Lore viendo el armario donde pone…herramientas para usar.

-Pero- dijo otra de las sollozantes tímidamente- ¿vosotras creéis que lo verán? No creo que se molesten siquiera.

- Oísteis lo que le hicieron al Minotauro, pobre, ahora tiene miedo de estar solo.- comentó una tercera.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- preguntaron intrigadas Lore, Gore, Olga y Heiko

- Pues… - empezó…. – ya sé…lo podemos ver en internet...hay un reportaje….es mejor verlo.

Así se conectaron a internet mientras las princesas se decidían por una puerta (que es que aún estaban discutiendo) y se pusieron a verlo:

**Reportaje.**

Hola buenas tardes, soy el reportero más dicharachero de barrio sésamo, la rana Gustavo, Gus para los amigos, y les voy a mostrar algo espeluznante, carambitas carambolas.

Al fondo de la escena se veía al Minotauro llorando a lágrima viva abrazado a una estatua y diciendo

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué se tuvieron que perder aquí? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

Rápidamente se acercaron unos psiquiatras porque quería suicidarse con una cuchara.

La rana empezó a hablar,- horrible ¿no? ¿Qué pasó aquí? Se preguntarán pues tengo algunas, aunque no todas respuestas. Al parecer Margarita y Caperucita estaban en busca de la casa de la abuelita y se perdieron metiéndose en este laberinto, aunque hay que ver…si en la entrada pone no entrar, propiedad privada. Bueno, como iba diciendo, resulta que al parecer se perdieron y vieron al pobre Minotauro, que les quería indicar por donde salir de su propiedad, tenía un día de buenas. Y según nos han comentado,… llegaba tarde a una cita y no quería entretenerse, pues bien, señoras y señores, no se lo van a creer…vengan, vengan.

En esto se ve como la cámara se acerca al Minotauro y la estatua abrazados viendo que es una señora Minotauro.

-Si, -siguió hablando Gus, una vez algo alejados para que no se oyeran tanto sollozo- es como pensáis, esas personas, por llamarlas de alguna manera, se enfadaron y convirtieron en piedra el día de su aniversario a la señora Minotauro. El día en que le iban a pedir matrimonio… muy triste cierto.

En eso Gus no pudo aguantar más y se fue a consolar a su amigo el Minotauro, -simplemente me despido amigos, tengo que ver si encuentro una cura, por favor si la conocéis avisar al 123456789, con un mensaje de texto al 123 o con un e-mail al correo que aparece en pantalla.

**Fin reportaje**.

Tras ver esto a la pobre esfinge la tuvieron que socorrer puesto que se había desmayado, y aunque no podía irse de su sitio el resto se quedaron con ella viendo lo que hacían las "Magníficas", si el nombre les quedaba y tranquilizándola….además buscando una pregunta, por si acaso…. Siempre hay que tener un as bajo la manga, y ella no quería convertirse en piedra, o que mataran a su niño que le iba a ir a ver en unos días.

Como todos pudieron ver, las "Magníficas" escogieron la mejor puerta para ellas, bueno, es decir, la que todos deseaban a ver si así. De esta forma nos vamos con las princesas en el mundo al revés...

La gente en este mundo trabajaba un mes al año y tenia vacaciones el resto del tiempo, andaba boca abajo , para que no se les fueran las ideas, por lo que se fueron juntando un grupo de ellos rodeándolas, que cada vez estaban más asustadas, mirando en shock todo lo que había a su alrededor.  
>La gente de este mundo, llamémosles revesinos, les miraban como si hubieran salido de un manicomio o así, y ellas a éstos igual, ya que incluso llevaban collares como si fueran mascotas (ups, pero es que eran mascotas de animales, que despiste). Los revesinos abandonando el miedo que les acompañaron empezaron a indagar:<br>-¿Quienes sois?  
>- ¿Que hacéis aquí?<p>

-¿De quien vienes siendo? (este era de la tierra jaja)

Ellas "amablemente", hay que tener en cuenta que estaban en un país desconocido y que siguen siendo princesas, contestaron.  
>- Cenicienta, esta de aquí a mi lado es la Princesa Margarita, la que está al otro es Caperucita...<br>- Nos perdimos, contestó Caperucita a la segunda pregunta.

-No entiendo la pregunta- Dijo Margarita al tercer sujeto.

Los revesinos les miraron con malas caras. Aunque algunos tenían más preguntas:  
>-¿Donde comprasteis la ropa?<br>Ellas contestaron empezando a decir diseñadores, dejando más extrañados a todo el mundo.  
>Las princesas después de tan largo recorrido estaban despeinadas, andrajosas, y demás pero, pese a todo, seguían siendo muy orgullosas. Aunque lo que no sabían es que para el lugar donde se encontraban estaban demasiado bien vestidas, allí eran los más pobres los que compraban la ropa de diseño y el resto la robaba, pero claro, eso ellas no lo sabían. Además andaban raro para lo que es aquella zona. Por lo que la pregunta no tardó en salir.<br>-¿Por que vais del revés?  
>- Se les va a secar la cabeza<br>- Ya la tienen seca, no ves las chorradas que dicen. Comprar andrajos…

-¡Como si los diseñadores fueran a hacerlos!

-Has visto ¡Están rotos!

Poco a poco les fue acorralando alguien que las conocía muy bien en esa sociedad, eran unos ancianos (sus hijos que les miraron cabreados)  
>- Mirad, podéis hacer lo que os de la gana- Decían con voz temblorosa.<br>- Pero no se os ocurra hacernos sentir más orgullosos.- Dijo otro cabreado.

-Sabéis muy bien que no tenéis derecho a tener esa ropa.- Esto fue un tercero.

-Si os mandan al palacio yo no sé nada.-Y un cuarto

Nuestras queridas amigas estaban asombradas.  
>- ¿Por qué no querrían estar orgullosos?- se preguntaban.<br>- ¿Quienes son esos señores?-  
>- No los conozco<p>

Todo esto pensaban nuestras princesas, mientras veían que eran los que mejor vestidos y pulcros había por la zona.

En esta realidad estaba caperucita con el lobo (si Alfonso si, te hago caso pero es la ultima vez, lo estoy escribiendo yo y me coaccionas, sólo contesta a lo que se pregunta) casados, Margarita con su Príncipe etc. y eran todos muy felices, según les contaron.  
>Así que las princesas se alegraron y cabrearon mucho cuando se enteraron y empezaron a saltar y gritar<br>-MIERDA  
>-JODER<br>-PARECE MENTIRA, Y YO EN EL OTRO LADO  
>-QUE MIERDA<br>-QUIERO MATAR A MI SUPLENTE

La gente les miraba como si fueran locas, tal y como se comportaban. Ya que aunque había algunas frases que eran contrarias otras no, es un poco complicado pero no lo explico que me lío. Lo que sí, matar es como en los sueños, desear matar a alguien, es alargarle la vida como unos 10 años.

Así que les explicaron que en realidad lo de ser " feliz" en ese mundo donde no existían las compresas ausonia y la regla la tenían los hombres, en realidad era que eran totalmente infelices y que se estaban alegrando demasiado así que nuestras amigas quedaron totalmente en shock, lo que no mejoró al saber que esos ancianos eran sus hijos.

Las parejas de las princesas en vez de ser las buenas gentes que ellas conocían, además de ricos, en esta realidad eran más pobres que el tato y eran buenos si, y el buenos ese implicaba maltratos, vejaciones y humillaciones diarias y publicas.

La pobreza, se enteraron que significaba vivir en una gran mansión que ellas tenían que limpiar para la "plebe" que dormía en la plaza, y que iban de visita diaria a hacer las compras, es decir, que los palacios eran en realidad mercados y cárceles.

Cuando las princesas y cía. se dieron cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando allí se dieron la vuelta intentando encontrar el pasadizo pero... y era un gran pero, éste no estaba, se había cerrado y de repente les calló una nota en la cabeza, allí todo lo que pensaras te traía una explicación por escrito, es más cómodo leer que hablar. No preguntes por qué.  
>Esta nota decía<br>"Tenéis que estar en la plaza mayor del pueblo en 10.000 años y un día, que es cuando se vuelve a abrir el pasadizo y solo tenéis que recorrer 300.000 km" Eso como mínimo.

Mientras en ese mundo no para en otro lugar, según contaron los niños del pueblo (ancianos) era igual que pasaba en el árbol lejano y Ceni se asusto, pues los niños del libro se habían llevado un buen susto con ese libro de Enid Blyton.

Así que, dejamos por un largo tiempo a nuestras princesas lidiando con aprender a hacerle pino, la descortesía y la grosería con los demás. Las tareas diarias y todo lo que conllevaba ese mundo. Una delicia para los que veían tipo reality.

-Ei, ¿tu quien crees que ganará?

-Yo digo que las expulsan en una semana

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que esto no es Gran Hermano?

-¿No las pueden expulsar?

- Lo que no entiendo es como Caperucita no sacó nada de la cestita- Dijo la bruja malvada. –Últimamente era de gatillo fácil

- No sé, seguro que se asustó con eso de los 10000 años

-Yo no me trago que sean tantos…se abren las apuestas señores…. ¿Cuánto aguantarán? – Sacó el Diablo la libreta para anotar…. Esto prometía beneficios seguros.

-Yo doy un coche a que aguantan 3 días.

- Yo pongo la casa de campo a 1 hora.

- Anda exagerado, pues yo pongo el yate a 3 horas.

El Diablo anotó todo, pero ya se sabe, sabe más el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo así que el anotó su apuesta sin decirla en alto.

-¿Alguien más? –preguntó.

Y así fueron poniendo todos sus apuestas, por chat el grupo que estaba con la esfinge se anotó, aunque las apuestas de Lore, Gore, Olga y la esfinge coincidían con la de Diablo, éste, que de por sí no era tramposo las anotó igualmente. Así una vez finalizado pidieron a los magos que la sellaran para que nadie hiciera trampas (Nadie se fiaba de Ninguno, con sus pinturas solía hacer cada cosa…. Que en fín).

* * *

><p>Y así nos vamos a ver con el resto del mundo:<br>a) las princesas:  
>1. Al coger el camino del mapa, le dan la vuelta y van por donde no es, escoge tu.<br>2. Llegan y se ponen con la timba haciendo perder al demonio hasta los calzones de las trampas que hacen.

b) la familia  
>1. El lobo y el príncipe salen de la alacena y tiene un niño precioso.<br>2. un nieto curioso sale a ver que pasa, y todos se quedan con la boca abierta teni9endo que explicar todo

c) acabo el libro.

Besos y pasalo bien


	9. las puertas

Dislaimer: aún tengo que decir que lo único mío son las locuras? pues mal vamos

Gracias a Gore, llusine, kritias, hpfreakgirl, vivaelanime e ygramul por sus comentarios.

Así que tal como pedisteis, más reality.

Ah, y se lo dedico a Vicky por su cumple, que fue ayer...

* * *

><p>Tras estar ese largo, no largo más bien larguísimo tiempo en ese horrible mundo. Las "magníficas vieron que aparecía una puerta en el centro de la plaza del pueblo" tal como se había acordado y desesperadas corrieron hacía allí, empujando a los que querían que se quedaran puesto que eran una buenas sirvientas, y a quien se pusiera en su camino.<p>

Así salieron al otro lado, de donde habían comenzado, cerraron la puerta y respiraron con alivio.

-¡Por fin!- exclamaron casi al unísono Marga y Caperucita.

-Casi no lo cuento- dijo Blanca.

-¿Sabéis donde están mis zapatos de cristal? , creo que me los he dejado….-pobre Ceni, siempre estas cosas le pasaban a ella.

Una vez descansadas se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Bella, - vamos por el laberinto o intentamos otra vez la puerta.

* * *

><p>En la zona de juegos de los malos malísimos todos miraron el cronómetro mágico colgado en la pared, que marcaba 2horas y 47 minutos con lo que ganaron las chicas que estaban con la esfinge y el Diablo. Así que todos apoquinaron, a las chicas ya se lo darían luego, que el reembolso era grande y mejor por transferencia.<p>

Así al ver las dudas de las "magníficas" todos se quedaron a cuadros, no pensaron que se les ocurriera volver a intentarlo, por lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo bajito: "la puerta, la puerta, la puerta…" incluida la esfinge y las chicas que estaban con ellas puesto que tenían mucho miedo de que fueran allí.

Ceni a lo largo de TODO ese tiempo les había contado del libro que había leído. Así que les entró la curiosidad porque todos los mundos no podían ser tan malos ¿no? Además, en el libro, que Ceni le había prestado a Bella, ponía que había un mundo en que tus deseos se hacían realidad. Eso era mucho mejor que la venganza, podían tener todo lo que quisieran y a quienes quisieran. Así que….

-Probamos con la puerta- Saltó Caperucita – no nos puede ir peor ¿verdad?

-Además tal como dice el libro… en dos o tres mundos es el de los deseos- Comentó Bella

Lo que ellas no sabían aunque el resto sí, es que había mundos que pasaban en 1 minuto mientras que otros estaban días. Pero es algo que aún no les vamos a decir.

Así que prestas se dispusieron a abrir la puerta….

Señores, se abren las apuestas.- No vaciló ni un instante en decir el Diablo. – ¿A qué mundo creeis que irán?

- Al de los deseos contrarios.- Saltó el Hada Madrina.- Ese es muy divertido, tienes que pedir justo lo contrario, fui una vez… me lo pasé… ¿te acuerdas bruja?

- Si, me acuerdo, aunque creo que no estaba tan pegado a este- Dijo la bruja pensativa- yo voto por "El abismo de los muertos"

- Me acuerdo de ese, estuve por allí de vacaciones- dijo el Ogro Gazul- pero no creo, dura demasiado poco. Yo me apunto a la realidad.

-No, eso sería demasiada suerte. Yo voto por "La tierra Media" que creo que aún están en guerra.

-Pues yo…

Y así todos fueron votando.

A través de internet la esfinge y nuestras amigas votaron también, pero todas a mundo similares… a los de películas Disney. Que les gustaban mucho.

Lore votó al Rey León para disgusto de Mufasa.

Gore a Piratas del Caribe.

Olga a la Edad de Hielo, cosa que no convencía a Diego, el león.

Heiko decidió no apostar, aún estaba muy preocupada por su situación, visto lo visto, eran capaces de ir al centro del laberinto sólo por fastidiar o ver si era cierto que había una esfinge. En eso se acordó de que hace algún tiempo una tal Vicky, que era abogada le había dado una tarjeta. La llamaría, seguro que le podía dar una solución. Pero primero tendría que encontrarla.

Volvieron a sellar las apuestas y se quedaron todos pendientes de la televisión.

* * *

><p>Al abrir la puerta, por supuesto y como todos sospechaban el mundo de los deseos no apareció. Lo lógico, si se piensa que es el único mundo que si se pide no viene, más bien se aleja.<p>

Así que … por supuesto llegaron al mundo de Ice Age, donde al ver a la manada de mamuts entrando, Caperucita y Marga empezaron a frotarse las manos y a susurrar entre ellas.

- ¿Viste que cantidad de marfil?

-En el mercado negro valdrá una fortuna.

-Shhh...chicas…tomar munición- dijo Caperucita sacando un poco de todo de la cestita, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, el resto, menos Marga por supuesto, estaban jugando con las crías de la prehistoria y de un perezoso que era superpatoso.

-Bueno- Concluyó Marga, - más para nosotras, trae algo fuerte.

Caperucita le dio munición y un arma y entre las dos se cargaron a toda la manada, se le escaparon dos, pero… no tenían tiempo de ir a por ellos, puesto que vieron que la puerta parecía desaparecer.

-¡CHICAS! LA PUERTA -Avisó Ceni corriendo hacia ella.

Así fue la verdadera extinción de los mamuts, y como Caperucita y Margarita montaron un castillo de marfil similar al Taj Majal, claro, que luego dirían que era de mármol.

Al otro lado del televisor la gente estaba tirándose por el suelo de la risa, menos Diego, que aún no se recuperaba del susto, Mani y Eli, que comentaban que menos mal que habían venido de visita. Y una ardilla que suspiraba porque no se fijaran en las bellotas.

Por supuesto, pagaron todos a Olga, que fue la que acertó, por ingreso bancario. Este día le estaba saliendo totalmente rentable.

Volvieron a repetir las apuestas en cuanto vieron que iban a volver a entrar, estas chicas no se rendían, era lo mejor. Menos Olga, que decidió ayudar a buscar la tarjeta de Vicky a su amiga Heiko.

Nuestras princesas favoritas decidieron, como ya comentamos que todos vieron, que podían volverse a arriesgar, puesto que el último mundo era mono y salieron muy beneficiadas. Cosa que asustaba a todo el que estaba detrás de la pantalla.

Así, al abrir la puerta se encontraron en Atlantis, cosa que sólo se esperó el Diablo. Y visto la mala leche que se gastan estas chicas, les robaron la fuente de energía y hundieron la Atlántida. Si nunca dejaban pie con cabeza. Y todo porque no les quisieron decir cual era la fuente del conocimiento. Ni ayudarlas a hacerse millonarias. Si habrase visto desfachatez.

* * *

><p>Heiko y Olga consiguieron localizar el número de Vicky y la llamaron para ver que podían hacer. Ésta se leyó el contrato de arriba abajo y como buena abogada que es, les dijo que había encontrado la solución.<p>

- Es sencillo, les dijo a través del teléfono.- Según el contrato ese puesto ha de estar cubierto, pero tu tienes derecho a vacaciones, aunque debes dejar alguien a cargo. Además, al ser funcionaria tienes derecho a excedencias y así, y al no haber cogido vacaciones nunca…te corresponde un año sabático.

Heiko miró alrededor, no podía hacerle eso a sus amigas. Pero Lore que estaba atenta a la conversación le dio la solución.

-Oye, Heiko, ¿no había una rana que quería hacerte una entrevista?

- Si, -contestó ella- es un peluche llamado Gustavo, el del reportaje…está todo rellenito, no sé como se mueve.

-Pues ya tenemos víctima, digo sustituto ¿no?- apuntó Gore.

Preguntaron a Vicky cómo deberían hacerlo, y les dijo que simplemente se tenía que quedar de último en la sala lo Heiko y que se lo dijera. Aunque antes cubriera unos papeles que le enviaba por mail, para que no hubiera problemas y la rana no se pudiera negar. Puesto que la única forma de que no le atrapara el contrato vinculante era que la primera frase que dijera al entrar fuera: "No quiero sustituirte". Y como jamás de los jamases se había ido de vacaciones nadie lo sabía. Bueno, ahora sí, había un lobo periodista riéndose por lo bajo disfrazado de princesa mientras anotaba todo en un cuadernillo y una ardilla eléctrica hacía fotos sin flash.

De esa forma, la rana Gustavo estuvo conforme de ir en ese instante a hacer la entrevista, puesto que llevaba una década intentándolo. Al llegar lo primero que vio fue mucha gente y dijo:

- Buenos días, soy el reportero, vengo a realizar una entrevista… si nos pueden dejar a solas.

Esa fue la clave para la retirada, con risas por lo bajo de todos, que le decían por señas a la efinge que la esperaban fuera.

-Buenos días, - contestó Heiko- bueno, pues como creo que lo mejor para ver que dura es mi vida es que la pruebes, te dejo aquí unos días ..jm…años…que me voy de vacaciones.

La rana quedó alucinada, aunque vio que en el buscador estaba su reportaje de hace algún tiempo y empezó a temblar.

-Pero…pero .. no puedes – dijo temeroso- yo no soy un efinge… ¿cómo voy a hacer la pregunta?

-Ay no sé- contestó ella- pero tengo derecho a vacaciones y mosocosos y me vas a sustituir, mira el contrato.

La rana se vio atrapada. Así que resignándose y pensando los beneficios de saber como vive realmente una esfinge le preguntó.

-Y ¿Qué clase de pregunta es buena?

-Depende de quien venga… yo tengo LA PREGUNTA, ya lo sabes, esa que criticaste hace 20 años porque no la cambiaba, pero tu escógela.

La rana se quedó pensativa, mientras Heiko acababa de recoger todo y se iba. Pensaba irse a Hawai una temporada y a Egipto, que seguro la echaban de menos. Pero lo primero, era ir a la timba, que quería reírse un rato.

Al llegar vieron a los malos malísimos riéndose de tal manera que casi les daba un infarto, al ver la tele lo entendieron. Y por supuesto apostaron. (NA/ no voy a poner que a cual puesto que eso sólo los hace más ricos y todos lo son, y mucho)

* * *

><p>-Bueno chicas- decía Caperucita- a la tercera va la vencida<p>

-Eso, eso – concordaba el resto que se sentían aventureras

-Pero si no es, vamos a hablar con la esfinge, que me han dicho que si le contestas bien la pregunta o haces un trato te ayuda y ella seguro que sabe como llegar.

Esta frase provocó dos reacciones en lugares lejanos, de alivio y risas en la zona de la timba a Heiko y sus amigas, y un escalofrío horrible a Gus.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron inmersas en la película "Guía de un autoestopista intergaláctico" cuando el ordenador daba la respuesta a la pregunta: 42

- Alguien que anote eso, parece importante- decía Marga.

-Y ¿cuál será la pregunta?- dijo Ceni inocentemente.

-Seguro que es la de la esfinge- dijo Marga,- que suerte tenemos, nos han dado la respuesta.

- ¿Y si es la cantidad de mundos que hay que pasar antes de encontrar el mundo de los deseos?- preguntó Bella repasando el libro, aunque no se fiaba mucho, un hombre con cara de luna, eso era un poco fantasioso.

Las ratas que estaban por allí las miraron pensando que eso no podría ser, que era un nuevo nivel de estupidez y que les daba miedo. (NA/ A mí también)

Visto eso, y ya acostumbradas habían dejado la puerta abierta para volver, aunque E.T. con aire investigador salió también. Así fue como E.T. llegó a la tierra.

* * *

><p>Ahora podían hacer tres cosas:<p>

1. Como indicaba Bella, abrir 39 veces más la puerta

2. Ir al centro del laberinto para ver a la esfinge

3. Irse a casa a descansar, que ya estaban hartas

¿Qué escogerán estas chicas? Decidís vosotros.


	10. Un momento dificil

Dislaimer: Como siempre decir que esto no es mío, solamente las locuras

Gracias a Alisevv, vivaelanime, ygramul, llusine, gore y kritias por sus comentarios

Es largo, creo, y espero que os guste, sin más dilación, la historia.

* * *

><p>Mientras las princesas decidían que iban a hacer, ayudadas por E.T. que únicamente decía: "mi casa", "teléfono" llegó un e-mail al Diablo donde le informaban de las buenas noticias. ¿Qué buenas noticias? Seguro que os lo preguntais, al igual que el resto que estaba allí que miraban al Diablo muy contento y con cara de sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba. Así, como es normal en ese lado, hicieron apuestas:<p>

- Creo que ganó su equipo de futbol. – Dijo Lore

- Yo creo que van a reponer Supervivientes. – Dijo Lara

-Pues yo voto porque ya es abuelo. – Dijo el Hada Madrina.

- Yo porque es algo inesperado- Saltó Heiko, pero no la dieron por válida.

- Seguro que hubo un desastre natural.- Opinó Harry.

- Seguro que no – le contestó Ninguno – sino se hubiera ido a trabajar.

- Le quitaron la prohibición de ver a el ángel ese que le gusta tanto- Dijo la Bruja Malvada haciendo cuentas.

Así, todos pusieron su grano de arena. Pero una vez recuperado del shock el Diablo exclamó:

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Ya eres abuelo? – le preguntó el Hada toda ilusionada.

- ¿Ponen Supervivientes?- esa fue Lara.

-Nada de eso. – les cortó – esto os va a gustar, pero creo que a las "Magníficas" no le deberemos decir nada, por el momento.

- Bueno, cuenta de una vez, y no nos dejes con la intriga. – le dijeron ya medio mosqueados y viendo a ver quien se llevaba las ganancias. Lo del bote no les gustaba mucho siempre desaparecía y no sabían el por qué.

- Resulta que Nicky estaba de vacaciones en el centro de la Tierra y jamás os imagináis lo que me ha contado- dijo todo misterioso. Claro que no le duró mucho el misterio porque Voldy le empujó y empezó a leer:

_Querido papá:_

_Tenías razón, el centro de la Tierra es genial para descansar, y a mis hermanos nunca se les ocurrirá buscarme allí_. ( Al oír esto Cassius, el hermano mayor, sonrió de manera maligna, ya sabía donde buscar y eso que se estaban volviendo locos)

_Ayer vi al príncipe con el lobo, son más monos, aunque el lobo está un poco gordo, lo recordaba mucho más delgado. Eso sí, no me atreví a decir nada porque me gruñó y enseñó los dientes a mi niño. Según Gordi seguro que está embarazado. ¿No es un poco raro?_ ( Los malos malísimos en ese mismo momento se miraron unos a otros y decidieron que le darían todo a Heiko para que lo disfrutara, esto era sobre todo inesperado, ¿quién iba a pensar que un lobo y un príncipe podían tener descendencia sin magia de por medio? Por supuesto se abrieron nuevas apuestas por el nombre y el aspecto del bebé)

_Bueno, quería decirte que iré a ver a mamá la semana próxima ¿quieres que le de algún recado? Si es así avísame para poder hacerlo._

_Besitos._

_Nicky_

_NA. Iba a esperar para ponerlo en el siguiente pero a muchs os hacía ilusión._

El Diablo agarró a su hijo Cassius que quería ir a hacerle alguna trastada a su hermanito mientras cerraban las apuestas. Para ello y por no discriminar llamaron a Gus a ver si se apuntaba, pero estaba de los nervios, así que se puso Heiko para tranquilizarle:

-Si quieres puedes llamar a algunos amigos.

- Pero, si lo saben se van a escapar.

-¿Ves los azucarillos azules que están a la derecha?- Le preguntó Heiko compadeciéndose.

-Sí, ¿qué son?

-Una trampa, disuélvelos en té de menta porque en otro se nota, y dáselos nada más llegar a tus amigos. Si lo beben no podrán salir mientras tú no puedas, siempre cuando sean como tú.

-¿Por eso no lo usaste nunca? – le preguntó esperanzado.

- ¿Conoces alguna otra esfinge de pura raza? – dijo Heiko mosqueada, tras un pequeño silencio siguió- pensaba.

- Vale pues muchas gracias, te haré caso, y llamaré a mis amigos, seguro que a alguno se le ocurre algo.

Tras colgar, Heiko dijo a los que la observaban.

-¿Qué? Pobrecito, me daba pena que sufriera el solo. Así que… se abren las apuestas. Yo digo que los abren a la mitad.

- Me apunto a la misma y añado que la pregunta será tontísima y no la acertarán.

-Yo añado que harán una pregunta a cada una.

- ¿Y si apostamos a quien llamará?

Mientras el Diablo aprovechaba para avisar a Oberón de las buenas nuevas las apuestas se iban cerrando.

Enciende el circuito del centro del laberinto, así no nos perderemos detalle. Apuntó Heiko encendiendo otra televisión.

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabías? En teoría era secreto- Le apuntó Lara

-Es que son muchos milenios como para no oír un ligero zumbido- Contestó Heiko,- además no suelo tener visitas.

Así todos se pusieron cómodos y vieron como la rana Gustavo hacía caso de lo propuesto por Heiko.

* * *

><p>Gus lo primero que hizo fue hacer un té de menta mientras ponía un mesa un poco coqueta y echaba los terrones para que se disolvieran bien. Todo esto antes de llamar a nadie pues conocía a sus amigos, seguro que estaban todos juntos y llegaban en un santiamén.<p>

Así que llamó a la casa de los Teleñecos y les invitó a tomar el té, aunque les avisó que tendrían que llevar pastitas y galletas que ahí no tenía. Para asegurarse que iban todos les apuntó a que sería algo exclusivo, sino Peggy seguro que no iba, y ésta convencería al monstruo de las galletas a la gallina Caponata y al resto del personal.

Una vez todos juntos, tomaron el té tranquilamente mientras Gus estaba cada vez más nervioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Peggy preocupada.

- Es que veréis, tengo un problema- les dijo abatido- necesito un acertijo o adivinanza suficientemente fácil para las "Magníficas", ¿Se os ocurre alguno?

De ahí empezaron a decir todos.

-¿Qué le dice el 3 al 30?

-Esa me la sé- dijo Epi -Para ser como yo, debes ser sin-cero.

- ¿Qué os parece la de oro parece plata no es quien no lo adivine tonto es? – Dijo Blas

- Esa ¿quién no la sabe? - contestó el monstruo de las galletas – plátano, galletas de plátano.

-Y que os parece la de: Había un señor con tres piscinas una de agua caliente, una de agua fría y otra vacía. ¿Para qué quería la vacía? – Preguntó la gallina.

- Para los que no saben nadar, eso cae de cajón- Beaker

Así fueron surgiendo nuevas adivinanzas, que los que estaban al otro lado de la pantalla intentaban adivinar. Muertos de risa, puesto que las princesas no iban a acertar en la vida. Oían cosas como:

¿Cuál es el único animal que anda con una pata? El pato.

¿Qué es lo primero que hacen los burros cuando sale el sol? Sombra.

¿Cuál es el juego más egoísta? El yo-yó

Pero fueron descartándolos por complicados.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, y cada vez se ponían más nerviosos, sobre todo cuando Gus les dijo que no podrían salir. Todos habían oído lo que pasó con el Minotauro y temían por sus rellenos.

*************************************************************************************  
>Pero…. Volvamos con las princesas para ver que hacen, seguro y nos sorpenden.<p>

Después de tan inmensa revelación las princesas se encaminaron hacia el centro del laberinto, las princesas estaban desesperadas, llevaban andando mucho tiempo (menos de 3 km) y estaban auténticamente reventadas...

Le preguntaron a Fiona.  
>- ¿Seguro que el mapa está bien?<br>- ¿No se habrá equivocado y te habrá dado el mapa del parque que vais a hacer?  
>- ¿Era por aquí?<br>Así hasta que Clara (una princesa desconocida por todos) se hartó y dijo:  
>- Anda trae pa'ca que seguro que no tienes ni idea<p>

Bueno allá cogió el mapa y empezó a mirar dándole vueltas, es decir, lo puso en el suelo y empezó a girar alrededor, con cara perdida, luego lo cogió y lo miró por delante por detrás... y comentó.  
>- Nos perdimos<br>.- Ahí salió la lista... Eso ya lo sabíamos  
>- Pero me refiero a que no estamos en un punto dentro del mapa<br>- Y entonces….¿ Donde narices estamos?  
>- Pues no lo sé, pareces parva...si lo supiera no estaríamos perdidas... ¿no te parece?<p>

De repente se acordaron de algo...

- ¿Alguien trajo el móvil?  
>- O un GPS?<p>

Todas miraron a quienes habían hablado diciendo  
>¿Un qué?<p>

- Vale pues yo estoy sin cobertura,  
>- Yo sin saldo...<br>- Mierda... no podemos llamar

En eso vieron una luz a lo lejos y decidieron ir para allí, puesto que si hay luz hay salida... ¿quien no sabe eso? Claro que con lo liadas que estaban por supuesto entraron en el "Centro del laberinto" (leer esto con voy de misterio)

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Adivinarán las preguntas? ¿Nuestros amigos perderán el relleno?<p>

Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo.

¡¿QUÉEEEEEE? –Soltaron los malos malísimos- mira que llamamos a Alfonso Daniel.

Bueno, que era broma- menudo humor se gastan estos malos- aunque no son tan malos. Eh y como sigáis cuchicheando no sigo.

Tras el silencio en la sala…. Continúo.

* * *

><p>Las princesas llegaron al centro y se encontraron con Gus y compañía que temblaban de miedo.<p>

-¿Un té? – les ofrecieron amablemente.

-Ni un té ni leches, yo lo que quiero que me digas es donde está la esfinge, y cómo podemos localizar al lobo y al príncipe que ya me estoy hartando.- Soltó Caperu

-Bueno, -dijo Gus intentando esconderse- se fue de vacaciones-

- Entonces ¿quién está a cargo?- dijo de manera dulce Marga (NA: siendo dulce da más miedo todavía)

-El- contestaron el resto de peluches a la vez señalando a Gus y poniéndolo frente a ellas.

- Bueno- propuso Ceni- Haznos la pregunta y así luego nos puedes ayudar. Porque ¿tu no eres el que me entrevistó hace mucho tiempo?

- Así fue- dijo Gus- Ahora la pregunta, si contestáis bien os puedo ayudar, sino os tendréis que quedar aquí. – afirmó todo convencido.

-¿Esa frase no te suena?- Esa fue Caperu a Marga

-Si, me suena de antes, a saber- fue la contestación de la última.

- Jm, jm. Podemos daros varias oportunidades- Empezó Gus a plantear.

- Sólo necesitamos una- dijeron las princesas al unísono muy convencidas.

Tras una larga discusión los teleñecos decidieron usar una pregunta de matemáticas para niños de dos años:

- ¿Cuánto es 1 +1? – preguntó convencido Gus

- 42 – contestaron todas al unísono.

¡¿QUEEEE? – tanto los que estaban a un lado como al otro de la pantalla alucinaban. Sobre todo Gus y cia que no sabían de donde salía el 42.

-Lo sentimos pero no- dijeron temblando

- ¡¿Cómo? – Soltaron las princesas.

Así Caperu sacó unas cuantas cosas de su cesta que fue pasando a sus amigas, a ella le decían como salir de allí si o si, y le daban transporte, que Ceni no se dejaba de quejar.

(NA: el resto de las imágenes de lo que pasó fueron censuradas por crueles, no hay que ser despiadads)

De esta forma tan desastrosa los teleñecos se convirtieron de unos peluches rellenitos a lo que todos conocemos, y para su trabajo tuvieron que pedir ayuda de humanos que para su humillación les metían un brazo por la espalda.

Tras esto, las princesas vieron como salir de allí. Pero eso ya…. En otro momento, que aún estoy traumatizada y voy a consolar a Peggy, pobre, ya no podrá bailar como antes.

En el otro lado los malos malísimos alucinaban, menos mal que no estábamos allí, pensaron todos al unísono, y es que eran malos, pero el ogro Gazul y tres más se tuvieron que tapar, no podían ver tanta violencia, pues eran muy sensibles.

* * *

><p>Se agradecen los comentarios,<p>

¿Qué pasará el próximo día?

¿Las princesas llegarán a su destino o se volverán a perder?


	11. La verdad y un nacimiento

Dislaimer: todo lo reconocible no es mío. Sólo la locura tras ello.

Agradezco a llusine, gore, Alisev, Ygramul, Kritias y vivaelanime los comentarios recibidos, me animan una barbaridad a seguir la historia.

Se acabará, por supuesto, pero a veces la vida mundana hace que se tarde un pelín más en publicar, por eso esta semana es tan tarde. Gracias y besos.

* * *

><p>Por largo tiempo hemos dejado a la familia sola aunque vamos a ver que pasa porque seguro que hay algo interesante, puesto que ya se sabe, los niños se aburren aunque estén en el paraíso terrenal y echaban de menos a su primo así que Milo, otro de los nietos, se escapó de la visión de sus padres que estaban vigilando que no hicieran travesuras mientras se lo pasaban como enanos y abrió la puerta, claro que nunca pensó encontrarse con lo que vio:<p>

-¡Ya es Navidad! – Exclamó inocentemente llamando la atención del resto de sus primos- pero Papá Noel ¿Dónde están los regalos?

- ¿Dónde están mis tíos? – Preguntó Kate preocupada, se giró hacia el hombre dragón y le dijo- Escúpelo, seguro que te lo has comido.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le inquirió Alfonso a Merlín sin saber que era su tío preferido.

Los abuelos estaban viéndolo divertido, pero visto que ya no podían ocultarlo más decidieron contarle la verdad y sus identidades verdaderas a todos, aunque con ello tendrían que decirle sorpresivamente algunas realidades a hijos y nietos.

Visto que tenían tiempo, se reunieron en la mesa del jardín, se sentaron cómodamente y Oberón empezó a contar la historia familiar:

- Bueno, como veis no somos quien pensabais. – dijo mirando a sus hijos que aún estaban en shock.

Sin embargo los nietos estaban eléctricos, saltando y gritando.

- ¡El abuelo es papá Noel! ¡El tío es Mago! –

Aunque tras un rato pensando se acercaron a Jim y le preguntaron

-¿Qué puedes hacer?, ¿Puedes traernos todas las chocolatinas del mundo?

-¿Puedes cambiar la camisa de flores tan horrible que me regaló la tía Margarita?- preguntó Kate, no soportaba esa camisa, aunque su tía se empeñaba en vérsela puesta siempre que iba de visita. Más o menos dos veces al año, por lo que no podía tirarla.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos- decía su tío, - tenéis que escuchar a vuestro abuelo porque así entenderéis todo.

- Bueno,…vale- dijeron desanimados- Venga abuelo empieza, que estamos intrigados.

Jim en esto puso chocolate con tranquilizante para todos, iba a ser necesario, sobre todo porque sus hermanos aún miraban a Oliver y a su novia de una forma que no le gustaba nada.

Así que el abuelo comenzó de nuevo:

- ¿Cómo empezar? Querida, ¿alguna idea?

-¿Qué te parece por el principio? – dijo la abuelita de forma muy sensata.

-Cierto, - apoyaron Jim y Oliver al unísono.

- Bueno, pues esto podría contarse como una de nuestras historias- Comenzó el abuelo- aunque en este caso la diferencia es que es real y nada se puede cambiar.

_Como podréis ver no todo es lo que parece, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Es nuestro sino._

-¿Qué es sino? – preguntaron los niños

- Nuestro destino, cual es nuestra función en la vida- les contestaron automáticamente sus padres, que estaban muy acostumbrados a la forma de hablar del abuelo cuando estaba preocupado. – Ahora no interrumpáis.

- Que interrumpan lo que quieran, esto también les incumbe a ellos.- Contestó la abuela- Tiene que quedar claro, es algo en que participa toda y cuando digo toda es TODA la familia.

- Bueno hecha esta aclaración, sigo- Dijo el abuelo con semblante serio- Voy a intentar hacerlo sencillo para que todos podáis entenderlo.

Así comenzó su historia:

_Nuestra familia, hace muchos, muchísimos años, se situó al borde del mundo real y el de la fantasía. Estamos en el límite de la magia, y eso nos afectó a todos._

Todos ponían caras raras, menudo inicio más chungo.

_Aunque parezca extraño, Adán y Eva, nuestros ancestros, los primeros que formaron esta familia como se ve en el árbol familiar, se hicieron amigos de nuestros vecinos, los del otro lado de la colina._

- ¿Pero ahí no viven tía Marga y tía Caperu? – preguntó Kate preocupada.

- Y Gazul no sedá realmente un ogo ¿vedad?- preguntó David, Gazul era su mejor amigo, pero los ogros comían niños, y eso no le gustaba.

_Pues si, lo siento David, pero aún no os habéis dado cuenta de nada. Nosotros, nos hemos visto muy influenciados por su magia, realmente somos los guardianes de los límites, si os fijáis, no dejamos que nadie entre en nuestras propiedades. Si, ya sé, a veces viene gente huyendo a nuestra alacena. Pero del cole, nunca habéis podido traer a vuestros amigos, por si había una fuga de alguien de los cuentos y ellos lo contaran._

_Nosotros nacemos y vivimos para proteger el equilibrio, chicos, - dijo Oberón mirando a los hijos- cuando decíais que los Reyes sabían demasiado, es que son mis hermanos. _

- No fastidies con j- dijo Juan siguiendo la tradición familiar de no decir palabras malsonantes delante de los niños.

- Pues si, - les dijo Jim- ¿no os acordáis de esa Navidad en que los regalos llegaron a las 12 de la mañana? Sé que os dijeron que les habían llegado a ellos por equivocación, yo era un mico. Pero, ¿cómo no sospechasteis nada? Si aún venían en su identidad real.

- No nos dimos cuenta- dijo Juan avergonzado. Vale que tuviera 15 años, pero me gustaba creer que era cierto.

Bueno, pues ahora ya sabéis, -contestó el abuelo- ahora voy a seguir.

_Tras algunas generaciones, hubo matrimonios entre nosotros y gente del mundo al otro lado de la colina, lo que nos proporcionó algunas características particulares. Además para los que no descienden de esa rama, como toda la familia protege este secreto, la fantasía se ha encargado de darnos misiones y dones para que la ayuda nos compense._

_Sé que suena raro, pero Oliver no se enfermó nunca por ser un hombre-dragón. Aurora, su novia, es una mujer-unicornio, y por ello ríe perlas. Jim es Merlín, y por eso había veces que hacía cosas extrañas, y conseguía lo que nadie._

_Me imagino que tú Juan eres un Oráculo, sueles tener grandes presentimientos, y se ocurren siempre. De los niños, tres serán los Reyes Magos cuando crezcan, eso está claro, mis hermanos no aguantarán mucho más, y otro será Papá Noel. Aunque no sé quien será cual, eso se ve a la mayoría de edad. Vuestra misión es clara ¿verdad?_

- Somos los reyes, somos los reyes- cantaban felizmente los niños empezando a repartirse los papeles.

Como si pudieran decidir- pensó Oberón, el se había pedido Baltasar, le hacía gracia, una pena.

_Kate, me temo que tú no puedes ser ninguno de ellos, aunque aún no sé si serás una Elfa de los Bosques o una Ninfa, pero por tu afinidad con los animales seguro que no me equivoco mucho. Y tu misión será proteger al bosque, es difícil y muy importante- comentó Oberón viendo que la niña se había entristecido por no ser una de las personas que llevan los regalos en Navidad y sacándole una gran sonrisa.- Hay más animales y criaturas de las que conoces, y tendrás alguien que te ayude siempre._

-Yo quería ser veterinaria, - dijo convencida- así que creo que escogí bien la carrera.

-Por supuesto, mi niña- le dijo su abuela sonriente- luego podrás hablar con los animales. Seguramente tu tío Dolittle te ayudará, tiene mucha experiencia en eso.

-Genial.

- A ver, ¿dudas?- preguntó el abuelo finalmente.

- ¿Cuándo nos lo pensabais contar?- le recriminaron sus hijos al unísono.

- Nunca, teníais que descubrirlo, di que Milo se encargó de que todos lo descubrierais a la vez, pero si no lo descubríais no podía deciros nada.

-¿Por eso nunca enferman?- preguntó la madre de Daniel.- mira que es gamberro pero nunca tuvo ni un catarro.

- Si, - le contestó la abuela- es por eso, la magia, la fantasía e imaginación les protege de una forma increíble. Eso si, si alguna vez la gente deja de creer, bueno, todos visteis la película de Peter Pan, pues seríamos como campanilla, en mayor o menor medida. Ah, por cierto, tú ahora debes tener algún poder escondido, por volverte de la familia. Pero no los sabemos todos, habrá que preguntar algún día a Lara, la experta en genealogías, porque no sé que dones son para los consortes familiares.

-¡Genial!- dijeron los esposos y esposas de los hijos de Oberón. No querían sentirse discriminados y les encantaba eso de poder ser diferentes. Odiaban la rutina, era algo que tenían todos en común.

Estaban ya charlando tranquilamente haciendo suposiciones de quien era que, cuando oyeron llamar a la puerta de la alacena.

TOC TOC TOC…TOC ….TOC TOC

- Esa es la clave- dijo Oliver, es Nick- pasa, está abierto.

Nick y Gordi, el perro parlante, salieron de la alacena seguidos del príncipe y el lobo panzón.

-Ay,…-se quejaba el lobo- creo que estoy de parto.

Rápidamente las mujeres del lugar junto con Jim, por si necesitaban magia, se pusieron manos a la obra. Juan, mientras tanto, aprovechó para llamar por teléfono a Agatha Christie, una vecina que era matrona y escribía en su tiempo libre, aunque dudaba que su forma de escribir interesara a alguien.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba en la puerta con todas las cosas necesarias para el parto, aunque no se asombró de ver a un lobo panzón, - seguro que está también en el tinglado- pensaba no sin razón Juan.

Sacaron a los niños de ahí, y el lobo empezó la labor de parto totalmente atendido.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, nuestras magníficas princesas le habían robado la fragoneta a los teleñecos, ya sin relleno, y pusieron en marcha el GPS, pero como siempre, obligaron a Bella a conducir, aunque protestó enérgicamente, después de 100 años durmiendo ni siquiera había visto nunca un automóvil ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a manejarlo?<p>

Le dieron instrucciones claras, pisa ahí y gira el volante, claro que nadie se fijó que marcha estaba puesta, ni nada por el estilo, por lo que pisó fuerte, tal como le dijeron y fueron marcha atrás cayéndose por un barranco y muriendo en el acto.

OOOOOOOOOO pobrecitas, - pensaron todos lo que lo vieron aunque se recuperaron rápidamente- ¿tenemos conexión con cielo e infierno? Preguntaron rápidamente.

-Si, -contestó Ninguno- vamos a ver que ocurre.

En esto el Hada llamó a Geppeto para ver si podía solucionar a los teleñecos y salvarles la vida.

Volviendo con las princesas.

-Buenos días- les dijo San Pedro- ¿qué les trae por aquí? Aún no tenían que venir.

-Pues entonces, ¿podemos volver a casa?- preguntaron de forma inocente.

- No, - contestó- tranquilas, hoy es un día de fiesta, podéis pasar, espero que vuestra estancia sea agradable.

En el cielo se seguía la teoría de que si eran tan tontas no podían ser malas. Claro que para todo había una excepción.

En una semana, ¿Qué en una semana? En dos días el cielo se había convertido en un infierno, se dedicaron a redecorar todo el cielo, criticando los gustos de todos, se volvieron las nubes rosas ¡rosas! A Dios lo tenían harto, que quien había hecho la distribución, que no había glamur suficiente, que donde estaban el resto de príncipes (NA: cof cof, en cuanto las vieron venir se escondieron) que si esas alas perdían muchas plumas, que por qué ellas iban a tener que vestir esa horterada de túnicas.

Así que se pusieron todos de acuerdo y las echaron mandándolas al infierno, pero este estaba temporalmente cerrado con un cartel que ponía. Cerrado por mantenimiento.

Si ya, nos iban a pillar a nosotros- decía el Diablo viendo todo por la pantalla- bien hecho Cassius, menos mal que avisaste a tu hermano, sino ufff… no quiero ni pensarlo.

Por todo esto, nuestras princesas volvieron a su mundo, les dejaron en la puerta de sus casas.

Se cambiaron por supuesto, cogieron el autobús de línea, que llegaba en media hora, y en tres horas más se plantarán en la casa de Oberón.

Mientras tanto en la timba.

-Por fin se dieron cuenta- decían los malos malísimos.

-Ganó Lore, ¿cómo pudiste adivinar que tardarían tanto en acordarse de autobus? Todos los años lo mismo, si es que no aprenden- Dijo el Diablo.

-Si, -le contestó el Hada Madrina- pero sino ¿cómo descansaríamos? Y ¿sobre que apostaríamos?

-Una carrera hasta casa de Oberón- dijo La bruja.- ¿Ya sabrán los niños quienes somos en realidad? Ya va siendo hora.

- ¿Apostamos? –dijo Heiko segura de si misma. –Yo digo que gano y que se lo dijo.

-Pues yo que gano, y que no se lo ha dicho.

-Pues yo…

Como es costumbre, sellaron las apuestas y se prepararon para la carrera que daba la salida mágicamente, sino seguro que alguno hacía trampa.

Como método de transporte había dragones, aviones, coches, motos, etc. Cada uno había cogido el vehículo más veloz llegando antes que el autobús de línea, por supuesto.

Una vez todos reunidos, y el bebé nacido pudieron ver que era un niño con orejas y cola de lobo, mmm… pensaban algunos que habían visto la serie de Songoku- ya sabemos quien va a ser el Songoku de esta generación, o ¿será el Songochan? También podría ser un hombre lobo, si no fuera porque la cola era permanente.

Interesante, - pensaban los niños. Cuando se acordaron y empezaron a perseguir a todo el mundo para ver quienes eran en realidad-

En eso estaban cuando llegaron las Magníficas, y fue el Hada a abrirles la puerta-

- ¿Dónde estabais?- Le preguntó Marga.

-¿Por qué nos abandonasteis? Nos traicionasteis- Le incriminó Ceni a Lore, que la miraba divertida.

En eso se fijaron en el centro de la conmoción.

-OOO que niño más bonito.

-Niay, quiero uno igual ¿alguien se ofrece?- dijo Caperu. Esa simple pregutna provocó una estampida e intento de ocultación de la gente.

- Vale, ya lo capto- mientras se hacía la compungida para dar pena-

- No te pdeocupes,- le dijo David para animarla- toma mi xupe, zegudo que encuentas a alguien, edes una tía mu simpatica, sólo tienes que cuidad de tuz amigoz y ya tá.

-Tienes razón mi niño,- le contestó emocionada, no por nada era su "sobrino" favorito- seguro que encuentro a alguien que me quiera, por como soy y no por quien.

- Yo también quiero- decían las magníficas.

-¿Puedo cogerlo?- le preguntó Ceni al Lobo

- Por supuesto.- le contestó

- y… ¿cómo se llamará?- le preguntaron.

La pregunta del millón, ¿cómo se llamará el niño en realidad? Esto y mucho más en la próxima entrega.

Agradezco ayuda para escoger nombres.


	12. ¿Donde están todos?

Dislaimer: Nada de lo reconocible es mío, aunque creo que a estas alturas quedan pocas cosas.

Gracias a Ygramul , Gore, Lorena y vivaelanime-

Y … FELICIDADES KRITIAS, espero que lo pases genial en tu cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos en la casa de Oberón y vamos a nombrar al niño que parece como Songoku, por no ponerle ese nombre.<p>

Aunque, miro alrededor y no veo a nadie, sé que pasaron uno o dos días más de lo normal, pero tampoco es para tanto. Así que salgo a buscarlos al jardín y los veo tranquilamente sentados….

- Eh? ¿Qué hacéis todos tomando café con pastas? ¿Cómo no estáis donde os dejé?

- Es que me aburro... - dice Oliver.  
>- Estuviste un montón de tiempo fuera<br>- No respondías a las llamadas...

- Estaba liada, lo siento- digo afligida- no estaréis enfadados, ¿verdad?

- Noooooo…. Dicen riéndose por lo bajo, ¿tu que crees?

-cof cof – oigo por detrás.

Parece que ocultan unas risas, de que serán.

- Bueno, ayer intentamos avisarte golpeando la pantalla.

Ah... pensé yo... por eso el cristal de la pantalla del ordenador esta roto...

-Fue sin querer queriendo- me dice Lorena sonriente.

**Flashback... (Ayer por la noche)**

- ¡Eh tu! ¡Quien quiera que seas!  
>- Tiremos piedras a ver si nos hace caso.<br>- No nos atiende- dice el abuelo, tranquilamente.  
>- Llevamos tiempo así. Me estoy hartando de esperar a ver quien viene<br>- Me apunto a lo de las piedras, a ver si así responde a algo.

- Yo voto por sacar la bazoca- suelta Caperu- si le incendiamos el ordenador a lo mejor nos hace caso.

- Eh! Deja de leer historias o ver pelis y continua esto  
>- EH! Tu... haznos caso...<p>

- Pofi ... esquibe algo... que me aburo.. Soy el nino más peque aquí... los demás tan jugando... puedo ir pofi...

- Venga... nos vamos... le dejamos que haga lo que quiera... ya volverá...

El lobo y el príncipe como vimos salieron del centro de la Tierra...

- Y si hacemos una barbacoa... - dice el príncipe.  
>- Vale... dice el abuelo...<br>- Pensar que todos los días hace lo mismo y no nos damos por vencidos.  
>- La peli de ayer por la noche en el cine al aire libre estuvo muy bien<br>-Lo sé, los niños se lo pasaron en grande  
>- Gracias princesa, tu bizcocho esta riquísimo<p>

- Seguro que aún no decidió ni el nombre del niño

- No sé yo, seguro que

**Fin Flashback**

- ¡Así que fuisteis vosotros los que me rompisteis el ordenador!- digo enfadada.  
>- ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? si no nos haces ni caso...- seguro que quien lo esta leyendo se aburre. Por eso no lo continúas.<br>- Según me dicen no- digo bajito….-por cierto ¿sabéis que día es hoy?

-¡¿Cómo no lo vamos a saber? – dicen las princesas al unísono.

-Pues yo no lo sé.- dice el Lobo.

-Shh… -le dice el príncipe al oído- Si no quieres que te cuente como empezó todo calla, que nos está volviendo locos por un día como hoy hace algunos años o milenios.

-Puez yo quiero sabed- dice David enfurruñado.

-Yo también.- Dicen el resto de los niños

-Pues os lo contaré – digo poniéndome cómoda- pero después….todos a currar que bastante me está costando esto. Ah, y traerme una limonada, que va para largo.

Así una vez todos dispuestos de nuevo, sentados en torno mío, aunque hubo alguno que se escaqueó a hacer sabe Dios qué…. Empiezo la historia de cómo surgió esta historia.

_Todo empezó hace algunos años cuando Alfonso Daniel, ese que pasa por ahí detrás rumiando, me pidió que le escribiera algo, que no se creía que no supiera escribir con la cantidad de libros que leía. Así que en un alarde de valentía (necesité mucha para escribir esto) y enajenación mental transitoria (es decir, locura momentánea) decidí escribirle algo como regalo de cumpleaños. _

_Y sí, fue esta historia, tal como os he hecho a vosotrs le hice las preguntas e iba modificando la historia conforme pasaba el tiempo aunque no siempre coincidía con lo que había puesto de respuestas, así que la cosa se fue liando hasta que quedó como pudisteis leer. Sin él, nada de esto hubiera existido, aunque me dio la escusa perfecta para contároslo cuando se celó._

_- YO NO ESTOY CELOSO- se oye por detrás – PERO ES MÍA, MÍA, MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS_

_Aparecen las gaviotas de buscando a Nemo diciendo: mío, mío mío…._

_Yo sigo a lo mío como si no escuchara nada: me hace gracia porque le ofendió que no pusiera desde el principio que era para él aunque me pidió y permitió publicarlo. Obvio que es suyo, para eso es su regalo de cumple, aunque piense que me lo he olvidado. _

_También hay otra gente que me dijo que le gustaría leer algo mío, aunque no os voy a nombrar a todas, que seguro que me dejo a alguna, así que chicas, esto es un dos por uno, jajaja._

_Así que hoy nos encontramos celebrando el aniversario de cuando esta loca idea surgió, que ya cumple 2 añitos. _

_Niños… ¿me ayudáis?_

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FON DANI….

Ahora las chicas

Estas son las mañanitas  
>que cantaaaaaaba el rey Daviiiiiiiiid<br>a las muchachas/os bonitas/os se los cantaaaaaaaamossssssssssssss aaaaaaaaaasiiii...  
>pum pum pum pum<p>

- Ufff... menos mal...tods muertas jajaja

Ya se lo cantaremos todos juntos más adelante...

Ahora sí, aquí acaba la historia, pero como me han roto el ordenador y no puedo continuar…

- ¡Eh! – Dice Oberón - ¿dónde está Caperucita?

En eso suena el teléfono… y voy a coger, si yo, como Pedro por su casa.

- Hola

- Hola, soy Caperucita, llamo para avisar que nos hemos dividido para buscar autores que sí nos hagan caso y le den un poco de coherencia a esto...

- Que estamos cansados de tanta locura.

-Sí – oigo en la lejanía- que parece mentira que no tome alucinógenos o fume nada, esa al natural debe ser…

-Shhh…- la cortan por detrás- que queremos dar buena impresión para que la gente escriba.

-Entonces, - les digo yo- ¿qué queréis hacer?

En eso veo que Rasputín y el Hada Madrina, me cogen por detrás y me atan a una silla aunque intento resistirme pero por mucho que chille no me hacen caso, y lo único que consigo es que me amordacen. Así que la llamada era de distracción, pienso acertadamente, ellas estaban detrás de la puerta.

- Motín exitoso, - oigo que dicen.

- VIVA, SOMOS LIBRES – ni que yo les hubiera encadenado, pienso.

-¡Soltadme!- intento decir yo, aunque obviamente se oye algo como OAE.

- Ni de broma, no queremos que retomes esto… que a ver que es lo próximo que se te ocurre…

- Quita, quita ¡qué miedo! –dice alguien detrás de mí.

- Aunque ahora necesitamos que alguien continúe esto…

-¿Qué os parece si?- Dice Oberón

-PERFECTO – contestan el resto

Ahora me tapan los ojos para que no pueda ver su plan maquiavélico, dan miedo sí, pero pobrecitos….lo que han tenido que pasar. Aunque puedo oír como escriben algo rápidamente…¿qué será? Me pregunto, seguro que nada bueno para mí.

Susurros….

Somos nosotros, sí, estos personajes, y queremos pasar un mensaje de auxilio que se irá escribiendo y al final se autodestruirá:

"POR FAVOR, SOCORRO,

Necesitamos a un/a autor/a coherente, o algo más que Silhermar, que parece mentira con lo que lee….

Da igual que sea la primera vez que lo intentes, que no quieras usar a todos los personajes, (estamos dispuestos a turnarnos) el tamaño que tenga….

Queremos hacer una propuesta y dar una oportunidad a todos y a nosotros mismos….

Escribir algo….mandárnoslo…. ( le hemos birlado la cuenta, así que al mismo sitio) y el que más nos guste lo publicaremos, nos gusta la idea que nos leais, pero parece que nos hemos escapado de un manicomio y eso no nos gusta.

Así que si tienes una idea del tipo que sea… envíala, a lo mejor la tuya es la publicada….

Esta historia durará lo que duren los capítulos enviados…. A esta chica ya no le dejamos alcanzar el ordenador para escribir nada nuevo…es que nos da miedo…

Lo único que pediremos es que continúe desde donde se acabó la última vez, y que el final sea más o menos abierto, que se pueda acabar ahí o que pueda seguir. Si crees que en un capítulo no lo puedes acabar, da opciones al final, para facilitar la continuación. Puesto que pueden coger de ahí ideas…o no…

Ah, y te aseguramos que pondremos que es tuyo… no nos vamos a agenciar algo que no es nuestro… así que anímate…

Gracias

Firmado: Todos los personajes de esta historia: Marga, Caperu, Ceni, Harry, Tom, el Hada Madrina, los desconsolados Teleñecos, Oberón y familia, Songoku, los dynns, La bruja malvada, Heiko, las princesas desconocidas, las Magníficas…."

A ver chicos, colocaos como estabais... a ver si así les damos ideas.  
>- Y como estábamos... ya no nos acordamos<p>

- Esperemos que este se decidan y escriban algo.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña locura, espero que continúe al menos algún capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y divertido. Al menos esa era la intención.<em>

_Ahora, animaros a participar, quienes me envíen capítulos que me gusten serán publicados._


	13. Se abre la veda

**BASES DEL CONCURSO**

- Fácil de leer.

- Cualquier personaje que ha aparecido o puede aparecer en esta historia

- De risa/Cómico o parodia

- Final abierto

- Puede ser tanto continuación como un flashback de cómo ocurrió algo para que los personajes sean como son realmente.

- Da igual quien sea. Quien le apetezca puede participar.

- Da igual el tamaño. Pero, párrafos cortos, diálogos abundantes.

Se publicará una vez al mes. O más, en el caso de que considere que hay varios bueno.

Soy beta, no tienes que preocuparte de betear, si quieres.

Diré de quien es el capítulo, no quiero adjudicarme méritos ajenos.

La primera publicación será el 31 de Julio, si os atreveis... ¿Quién se atreve a participar? ¿Quién quiere participar en esta locura?


	14. EXTRA UNA OBRA ESPECIAL

La dedico a todos aquellos que me tuvieron paciencia en todo esto y en especial a mis autoras, para que se den por aludidas.

Espero que os guste, y como siempre... nada de lo reconocible es mío

Se agradecen los comentarios.

Podréis seguir mandando un capítulo si estáis inspirads, pero me parece razonable ponerle como finalizado, se publicará igual. No os preocupéis. Así que aquí comienza un extra

**UNA OBRA ESPECIAL**

Hay que tener en cuenta que ha pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos con Oberón y familia. Así que cada uno ya está en su casa, aunque se juntan todos los viernes para la timba, y Heiko ya ha vuelto de sus vacaciones bien merecidas, y a su puesto de trabajo como Esfinge aunque ha llegado a un trato por el que puede ausentarse una vez semanalmente para poder tener algo de vida social. Pero todo ello, será contado o no, en otro lado, por otra gente. ¿quién sabe? O se quedará para la imaginación, no tan pervertida de cada uno.

Aún así, nos situaremos día de hoy cuando podemos abrir la edición vespertina del periódico del mundo imaginario, tal como nuestros amigos lo van a hacer en breve y podremos ver un anuncio a toda página un tanto especial:

"_Estreno en exclusiva de la obra más desconocida del mundo. Por primera y última vez se representará aquí mismo, en el Castillo de al lado, esta antiquísima obra que se titula_

"_**- ¿y tú para qué sirves?**_

_**- ¡Para qué va a ser!"**_

_Muchos habréis oído hablar de ella, otros ni siquiera la conoceréis, y por ello voy a contar su historia. Allá por los tiempos de Maricastaña, se hizo una historia tan secreta y tan extraña que llevó a su autor a la locura, puesto que sus personajes tomaron vida. Tras ello, el manuscrito quedó oculto en una cueva misteriosa, dentro de la Montaña del Olvido, en el Mundo paralelo de lo Desconocido. Donde permaneció perdido miles de años._

_Como veis, era difícil tanto de encontrar, como de saber su argumentación o cómo poder recuperarla, puesto que Maricastaña aunque la conoció en su tiempo, igual que el autor, se llevó estos datos a la tumba. Aunque cuenta la leyenda, que sería de vital importancia para mucha gente. ¿De qué irá? Os preguntareis tanto vosotros, queridos lectores como yo. Cuestión complicada de resolver, pero esta noche, en el estreno podremos verlo ya que aunque este reportero intentó colarse en los ensayos no pudo y no ha sido capaz de ver ni siquiera quienes son los protagonistas. Curioso, si me permitís la opinión._

_Seguro que os parecerá raro que nadie sepa el argumento de la historia así que para los que estéis poco puestos en geografía os recuerdo que el Mundo paralelo de lo desconocido, apenas pasa por el laberinto de puertas, como comúnmente se le conoce, además, apenas conocemos un 1% del puesto que por la cantidad de peligros que hay nadie ha pasado de la mentada montaña. ¿Y cuál es la peculiaridad de la misma? Que en cuanto intentas escalar o ascender por la Montaña del olvido, literalmente y válgame la redundancia te olvidas de todo, de comer, de beber, de quién eres, de qué has ido a hacer, etc. _

_Espeluznante, lo sé. Pero aún hay más, tras llegar hasta la cima, había que entrar en la cueva misteriosa, en la que sinceramente, no me puedo imaginar qué es lo que hay, puesto que aunque muchos han sido los valientes que lo han intentado ninguno ha regresado, hasta ahora. Puesto que para poder representar la obra, han tenido que volver, cosa por la que estoy muy intrigado, personalmente._

_Por ello, este reportero, no se va a perder por nada del mundo, el estreno de esta obra milenaria hoy a las 20 en el Castillo de al lado. Para todos los públicos._

_La rana Gustavo."_

Nuestras amigas las princesas, se habían reunido para cotillear:

-No tuvo éxito nuestro plan-dijo Caperu

-No, nadie escribió nada- Contestó Marga

-Creo que lo habían prometido- Argumentó Lore

-Seguro que fue porque no les gustó – dijo apenada Ceni

- No te apures- añadió Lara esperanzada- seguro que es porque no se les ocurrió nada, y están esperando que les llegue una idea feliz.

-¿Alguien dijo una idea feliz?- preguntó BOK desde su nave espacial (BOK de JMV, un comic muy bueno) – la necesito para un examen de ingeniería.

- Era un decir- contestó risueña Lara.

- Pena- contestó BOK- me hubiera venido muy bien, bueno, voy a continuar el examen, que dije que iba al baño. Inocente…

- La verdad que aquí a veces pasan cosas muy raras- dio su opinión Bella- seguro que Silvia anda de por medio. No me fío… hay que estar alertas. A saber que se le puede ocurrir.

- Me han dicho que está estudiando, así que ya sabes, nos toca la semana que viene ir al bunker para poder refugiarnos.

-Ojalá diera más tiempo, seguro que alguien escribe algo interesante.- decía otra de las princesas.

-A mi me gustaría saber como fue que el Lobo y el príncipe se juntaron- decía Caperu

-Pues a mi cómo están llevando lo del niño, parece ser que se vuelve salvaje un mes de cada dos, eso debe ser una locura- apuntó Ceni.

- Cierto, cierto- Asintieron las demás

- Además, no sabemos que más parejas se formaron, estamos muy poco puestas.- contestó Lore.

- ¿No te enteraste?- le preguntó extrañada Heiko, puesto que era su tiempo libre. Así que al oído le susurró- …shh

-¡¿No me digas?- contestó Lore mirando a Heiko extrañada- no me lo puedo creer. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ten en cuenta que aún no se puede saber- contestó Heiko.

-¿El qué?- pregunto yo en la cabeza de Heiko-

- Ya sabía yo que estabas tú en algún lado, esto parece muy obra tuya- contesta también mentalmente- se siente, pero es un secreto…. No lo sabes tú… se lo podemos decir a otr autor/a pero a ti no.

-Joooo, -protesto como si fuera una niña pequeña- yo quiero saber. Serás mala.

En eso llegó el correo con el periódico y su exclusiva.

-¿Qué os parece? - preguntó Marga

- Yo creo que debemos ir, total, para lo que estamos haciendo- contestó Caperu

- ¿Y qué es eso del Castillo de al Lado?- preguntó Gore confundida

-Ah, ¿no lo sabes?- preguntó Lore a su vez extrañada- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella colina rodeada por un foso profundísimo que está en el centro del mundo imaginario?

- Si, la colina del centro. ¿Qué con ella?- contestó a su vez.

- Pues el Castillo que se hizo, como queda al lado de todo, según para que lado mires, se llama el Castillo de al lado, también se podría haber llamado el Castillo central, pero no querían llamar la atención. – acabó Lore su explicación.

- Cierto es que vi mucho movimiento últimamente y no sabía por qué era. Así que preparando una función. – Dijo pensando en voz alta Lara- Me apunto, estoy intrigada.

- ¡Y yo!- contestaron al unísono el resto de princesas.

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo, nos encontramos a la familia de Oberón todos juntos jugando a los juegos reunidos, había un ajedrez gigante, donde las piezas eran más grandes que los niños, pero no pesaban nada, unas damas también enormes, así hacían ejercicio a la vez que jugaban. En la oca, no había fichas, ellos eran las fichas. Y así, tenemos a toda la familia divirtiéndose con esos juegos tan "a lo grande" cuando recibieron por aparición el periódico con el anuncio de tan inesperada obra.

- Nunca había oído hablar de ella- dijo David.

- Yo sí, - contestó Oberón ilusionado- querida ¿te acuerdas?

- Oh si, querido, tenía muchas ganas de verla yo también. Jamás pensé que tuviera una oportunidad tan pronto. Así que llama para reservar que vamos todos.

-Pero, -dijeron sus hijos- no sabemos ni de qué va, ni nos gusta mucho el teatro.

- ¡Os aguantáis! -contestó la abuela- es una obra única y quiero verla con todos, así que niños ya sabéis, nada de escaquearse.

- ¡Qué buen regalo de cumpleaños! Jamás pensé que podría verla en mi día-seguía en las nubes Oberón- ¿Dirán algo acerca de mi cumple?

-No lo creo cielo, - le dijo intentando calmarle su mujer.- vayamos a verlo y lo sabremos.

En ese mismo momento los malos malísimos y el Hada Madrina, estaban echando su partida tranquilamente en el Castillo de Gramul, que hoy tocaba. Así que el pobre ogro no daba abasto para servir a todos sus huéspedes, lo que tenía no tener ni magia ni criados.

Cuando entregaron el periódico el Hada empezó a revolotear emocionada. No daba crédito, ella era descendiente de Maricastaña, y en la familia de generación en generación se pasaban la opinión de la gran obra, como la llamaban ellas, o la gran desconocida, y se decía que escondía un gran secreto. Pero los hijos de Maricastaña ni siquiera se pudieron enterar de mucho más. Sólo que su madre había estado riéndose los tres últimos años de vida, desde que leyó la dichosa obra.

Así que todos decidieron ir. Aunque por el camino comentaban el Hada con la Bruja Malvada lo desalentador que era que nadie se diera cuenta de lo muy juntas y de lo mucho que pasaron tanto Caperu como Marga. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor se habían olvidado de ellos, que triste. Querían más historias, y más historia, pero no escrita por la tal Silhermar, que no tenía ni idea. Con esos pensamientos se pusieron en marcha.

Con una sensación de intriga general se fueron acercando todos a los globos dispuestos alrededor del gran foso para poder llegar al Castillo de al Lado. Puesto que aunque parecía una encerrona, todos tenían curiosidad por qué iba a suceder, y por qué esa obra era la gran desconocida, la leyenda de todas las obras de teatro. Había otras, por supuesto, pero de algunas se habían filtrado cosas, y otras eran tan desconocidas que ni siquiera tenían leyendas fuera del seno de cada familia.

A todo esto ¿Habrá espacio para todos en el castillo? Esperemos que sí.

Así una vez que llegaron pudieron ver que el Castillo era sólo unos muros con un gran teatro en el medio, cosa extraña, por cierto. Pero bueno, ¿por qué harían un teatro en forma de castillo? La explicación será más adelante.

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados empezó la función. Con un presentador, totalmente desconocido para todos, era un niño, pero con la piel rosa, el pelo violeta y con voz cantarina y un poco chillona.

-Buenas tardes, he de decirles: bienvenidos a esta representación- empezó su presentación- sé que les parecerá extraño que sea un teatro en forma de castillo, pero es que así nos ahorramos bastante en luz, las antorchas cada vez están más caras y así no hay peligro de que se queme, se puede ver el cielo, y la acústica es maravillosa. Con todo ello, permítanme presentarles, la gran obra, la maravillosa obra de _**"- ¿y tú para qué sirves? - ¡Para qué va a ser!" **_

Con su permiso he de decir que es una obra única y exclusiva para todos vosotros, y que es algo tan excepcional que nunca veréis cosa igual. Nunca se ha podido igualar, cof cof. Discúlpenme la tos. Así, y sin más dilación déjenme presentarles a los dos grandes protagonistas que van a llevar el peso de esta obra:

(Todo el mundo se echó para adelante para poder ver mejor totalmente intrigados, esa no era una presentación normal. Presentar a los protagonistas no se hace normalmente, y con tal presentación, ni que fueran únicos.)

En esto en medio del escenario, con una nube de humo recubriéndoles, aparecen vestidos de sus mejores galas…

NA: Ahora el intrigado eres tú ¿verdad? Bueno, sigo.

-Aquí están, únicos en el mundo Inte y Excla. – siguió su presentación tranquilamente, como si nada le afectara- Un aplauso por favor.

Todos se habían quedado en shock, ¿cómo era posible? ¡No podía ser verdad! Lo que había en el escenario era, vestidos de una forma exagerada dos elementos bien conocidos por todos, aunque muchas veces nos olvidamos de ellos. A saber:

**¿? ** Y **¡!** Miraban el primero confundido, Inte (I), y el segundo con cara de sorprendido, Excla (E), a l audiencia que se había quedado patidifusa. Y tímidamente aplaudía para no quedar mal.

-¡¿Pero que broma es esta? – Exclamó a la vez que preguntaba Caperu

- Pues son dos grandes amigos largamente olvidados- contestó el presentador, a la vez que aparecía un gran marcador que ponía 1:1 por haber usado tanto a Inte como a Excla,- En estos marcadores podremos ver cuantas interrogaciones y exclamaciones se van haciendo tanto en la obra como en la audiencia. Así que siéntanse libres de exclamar o preguntar lo que quieran. Al final el que gane de los dos, se llevará un estupendo ramo de signos de puntuación, sobre todo de puntos, que son sus preferidos.

-¡Genial! – empezó Excla, tengo mucha hambre.

- ¿Ya estás hambriento? ¿Pero si acabamos de comer?- siguió Inte.

Y de esta forma tan extraña empezó la obra y con ello a contar los marcadores, el presentador, se apartó a un lado y se sentó para poder disfrutar de este extraño espectáculo que tanto le gustaba por su originalidad.

- Deben ser amigos- susurró alguien en la primera fila.

Pero tanto Excla como Inte tenían gran oído, además de bastante mala leche. Todo hay que decirlo, así que pararon la obra, total no había argumento, simplemente era como una competición entre ellos, la obra era irrepetible por ello, daba igual donde fuera se adaptaban totalmente. Mientras hubiera dos o tres detalles que dijeran en medio de la obra… aún se acordaban del Rey que les tuvo un año entero representando sin descanso, fue agotador, pero sino les amenazó con quitarles los puntos, y sin ellos ni el uno ni el otro eran nada. (NA. Creo que me desvié, sigo entonces)

-¿Ha dicho amigos?- preguntó extrañado Inte.

- Vamos ¡No me j. piii...!- dijo enfadado Excla. Es piii se debe a que en previsión de que hubiera niños delante, como de hecho sucedía, con los nietos de Oberón no pudieran decir palabras malsonantes. Siempre se despistaban así que el piii era a la orden del día.- ¿Ya estamos otra vez con ese maldito sonido? Siguió. No somos amigos. Y yo paso de esta obra de pacotilla. Estoy hasta las narices

- ¡Nadie se va de aquí! – dice el presentador enfadado,- ¡Te quedas donde estás y representas tu parte! – continuó en un volumen atronador.

- ¿De dóde saca esa vod tan fuete? – preguntó David asustado susurrando hacia un lado

- No lo sé, pero shhh – le contestó también en bajito Alfonso, con miedo a que le pudieran escuchar.

- ¡¿Quién lo dice?- preguntaron ambos protagonistas al tiempo.

-¡Porque lo digo yo!- contestó el niño atroz.

- ¡¿Y por qué? . Claro si se puede saber, y sino ¡También! – dijeron al unísono de nuevo con voz amenazante. Se notaba que estaban un poco artos.

- Porque…porque… porque estoy ¡HARTA! Pero ¡Harta de verdad! ¡Hasta el moño! – siguió con su monólogo el presentador, mientras los otros niños corrieron hacia sus padres asustados- Yo soy el que se encarga que en las historias, los cuentos, los relatos, las redacciones la gente que corrija os ponga y hoy he tenido que poner más de 1000. ¡Nadie os conoce! ¡No os hacen caso! ¿No os llega con eso? Así que estoy hasta las narices, y por ello os fui a buscar hasta el mismo infierno para traeros de regreso y que pudieras representar la dichosa obra para que os conozcan y así no me desespere en la corrección. (NA: espero que alguna se de por aludida, no miro a nadie,… mirando al tendido…cof cof.)

- Bueno, bueno, no hace falta que te alteres- dijo Oberón que estaba disfrutando de la obra como si fuera un niño pequeño- ya sabes como son estas cosas…intenta tranquilizarte un poco.

- Fue un poco exagerado ¿no crees?- preguntó Inte a Excla.

- No lo puedo asegurar, pero conociéndole ¿quién sabe? Aunque, no me creo que se olvidaran de mí.- contestó Excla extrañado, tanto que ni se fijó que aunque había echo una interrogación no había ni una sola exclamación en la frase. Y eso que era su sello característico.

- A ver, chicos, que me calmo. Siento el haberme alterado tanto. Recuerda, inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Ya estoy mejor- dijo ya más tranquilo el presentador- niños podéis acercaros, no pasa nada, sólo estaba un poco alterado.

- ¡No pasa nada! – dice Excla tranquilizándome- ¡No sabes la cantidad de veces que me usaste!

Inte ya cansado, y a la vez con una duda de milenios de antigüedad, viendo que el humor era bueno, y que pocas veces iba a tener una oportunidad como esta le preguntó realmente intrigado a Excla- ¿Para qué sirves en realidad?

-¡Cómo que para qué sirvo! ¡Habrase visto tamaña insolencia!- con una expresión colérica de este calibre le contestó Excla- Cuando estás enfadado…

-¿Por qué te enfada que te pregunten para qué sirves?, ¿Te puedes enfadar por ello?- Este Inte siempre igual, interrumpiendo a todos con dudas extrañas, pero claro es tan indeciso y tan curioso que raramente se enfada. Así que...

-¡Cómo no me voy a poder enfadar! Es como si a ti te dijera ¡No sirves para nada!- dice Excla asombrado, con lo que le gusta a él hacer exclamaciones, no le iban a privar de ese derecho.- Bueno, sigo contándote, se me usa cuando se está eufórico, loco de contento, asombrado, etc. Como por ejemplo en las típicas frases de ¡Por Dios! y ¡Ay! Cuando te haces daño siempre me tienes que usar. ¿A qué soy útil?

- Pues que quieres que te diga- le contestó sinceramente Inte- entiendo perfectamente que se olviden de ti. No hace falta usar ese tipo de frases. Sin embargo, ¿cómo alguien va a hacer una pregunta sin usarme? Es imposible-siguió orgulloso, e intentando demostrar que era imprescindible.

-Pues, - le comenta Jaime a Jim que estaba a su lado en el auditorio- yo hace bastante tiempo ya que sólo uso la interrogación de manera indirecta, de forma que apenas uso esos signos. La verdad ni cuenta me daba que hacía tanto daño.

- ¡No fastidies!- saltó Inte extrañado.

- ¡Ves!, ya me estás usando. – apuntó un divertido Excla- Ja, ja ja ja. ¡No me lo puedo creer!, si antes dices que soy inútil, antes me usas.

-¿Cierto?- pregunto Inte- Cachis…. Se nota que me sobresalté.

- La verdad, - apuntó el presentador- el problema es que la gente no sabe donde colocaros, pues sois confusos de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo que confusos?- preguntaba Inte

- ¡Yo no soy confuso! – exclamaba Excla a la vez.

Los niños, padres, abuelos, personajes de cuentos y demás a estas alturas de la obra se lo estaban pasando en grande, y entendían por qué decían que aprenderían cosas con ella, y que era muy divertida. Era irrepetible. Eso seguro.

- ¡Se nos pone al inicio y al final! – apuntó Excla

- ¿Cómo sino iba a ser?- seguía intrigado Inte.

-Pero en una frase larga, de varias partes- les explicaba ya totalmente en su estado más tranquilo el presentador- es difícil saber dónde se encuentra el principio y el final de la interrogación, sobre todo. A veces también pasa en las exclamaciones largas, parecen demasiado ¿No creéis?

Ahí empezó una acalorada discusión en el que todos los personajes presentes tenían algo que aportar, aunque al cabo de una hora se hartaron y se fueron, poco a poco, cada uno a su casa, aunque con un gran sabor de boca. La obra merecía mucho la pena, y estaban felices de haber ido, aunque que fuera un concurso lo hacía un poco pesado. Sobre todo para los niños, que después de ver para que servía cada uno, simplemente la discusión de ver quien era mejor, les parecía absurda, ambos eran importantes y útiles. ¿Por qué no se darían cuenta? Era una pena, pero la gran obra que era cuando empezó, se echó a perder por una rivalidad estúpida.

Eso provocó que al día siguiente, todos pudieran leer en la reseña:

"_El gran chasco._

_Este reportero se apena en anunciar, que aunque todos estábamos ayer para presenciar la obra puntualmente y ésta empezó de forma muy original, muy interesante y con un gran argumento. Éste se perdió por una cuestión de rivalidad al llegar aproximadamente a la mitad de la misma. ¡Una auténtica pena! Este reportero está muy decepcionado pues estaba intrigado ¿Cómo continuaría si en vez de enemistarse se hubieran ayudado? He de decir que el marcador de puntuaciones se quemó en mitad de la discusión, pero era un concurso que no tenía sentido. No sé a quién se le habrá ocurrido tal idea. Pero espero, sinceramente, que si aparece otra de las leyendas del teatro no sea tan decepcionante._

_Un triste reportero._

_La rana Gustavo"_

Todos tenían esa misma sensación de vacío pero se prometieron reflexionar en el uso de tales signos de puntuación, pues algo de verdad había en la obra, y es que eran grandes olvidados de vez en cuando.

Aún así, todos seguían preocupados porque nadie les había mandado nada para publicar, a la vez seguían triste, pues no les gustaba que esta representación fuera el final de algo alegre.

Aún así enviaron una carta:

"Queridos lectores/autores

Vamos a dar por finalizado este fic / historia, o como le queráis llamar, puesto que estamos cansados de esperar…y esperar…. (Me va a salir barba- decía Caperu/ - Exagerada- le contestó Marga- es que no tenemos ninguna paciencia)….así que si alguien quiere escribir un capítulo, seguimos diciendo, que no se corte. Pero, para que quien la lea de nuevas no piense que está sin acabar, le vamos a poner… (No quiero- decía el lobo intentando llevarse el cartel para casa)… si ese cartel… el de completado… pero aún así… avisamos…. En cuanto llegue algo que nos guste…lo publicaremos igual…simplemente es para que no quede en progreso eternamente…. Por los siglos de los siglos… (Risas pro detrás, amarraron al lobo y le quitaron el cartel)

Ahora sí, y sin más dilación. Os queremos agradecer haber pasado este tiempo con nosotros- AS- chillaron las princesas- y espero que no os halla decepcionado mucho.

Hasta pronto.

_**FIN**_"


End file.
